Descente aux Enfers !
by Dilinzzo
Summary: Il l'observe du coin de l'oeil. Il sent que quelque chose a changé depuis l'accident mais il n'arrive pas à savoir quoi ou tout simplement ne veut pas y croire. Comment Gibbs pourra t-il aider son agent avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'il touche le fond pour de bon ?
1. Chapter 1

**Kikou.**

Bon, je n'ai pas pu résister à vous poster tout de suite cette nouvelle fic ayant eu un peu de temps pour écrire cet épilogue mais je n'oublie pas « Equipe ».

Elle aura beaucoup moins d'action que mes précédentes mais j'espère que cela ne vous empêchera pas d'apprécier.

Je pense qu'elle sera plutôt courte et plutôt « bizarre » mais ceci reste de la fiction bien entendu.

Je précise également que NCIS ne m'appartient pas, malheureusement, j'aimerais bien côtoyer MW.

**Bon début de lecture.**

* * *

**Précédemment dans NCIS :** _Quelques jours plus tôt, quelque part dans une forêt, de nuit, McGee et Tony sont traqués par un trappeur. Tony se fait prendre la jambe droite par un piège à mâchoires en acier, de braconnier. L'humidité de la forêt, la poussière, la saleté et la déshydratation font que sa blessure s'infecte. Le lendemain Gibbs sauve ses agents de leur assaillant en l'abattant et retrouve ses deux agents inconscients, mais Tony est dans un état critique. Suite à des convulsions dues à une forte fièvre, il se retrouve en arrêt cardiaque. Après une réanimation, les agents sont emmenés à l'hôpital où Tony subit une première intervention chirurgicale pour enlever les tissus morts infectés avant que l'infection ne se propage sur ses os. McGee légèrement déshydraté et atteint d'une angine a le droit de sortir de l'hôpital puis avec Ducky vont à la rencontre de Tony qui se trouve en soins intensifs mais par la bouche de Gibbs apprennent qu'il est de nouveau en chirurgie pour des caillots de sang s'étant formés dans la nuit. Deux jours plus tard, Tony a réussi à combattre l'infection et est transféré dans une simple chambre entamant les premières séances de rééducation avec toute la douleur que cela lui engendre._

* * *

**- Je n'y arrive pas.**

**- Mais si vous vous en sortez très bien.**

**- J'ai si mal.**

**- Je demanderais qu'on vous mette sous morphine après, mais il faut combattre cette douleur pour l'instant, pour avancer.**

**- Raccompagnez-moi dans ma chambre.**

**- Encore quelques pas.**

**- S'il vous plaît.**

**- Agent DiNozzo, vous ne voulez pas retourner sur le terrain avec votre équipe au plus vite !**

A ces mots, Tony se tenant avec ses mains aux deux barres parallèles lui permettant de faire sa rééducation en avançant tout en se maintenant, regarde le kinésithérapeute se tenant à côté de lui. Il contracte la mâchoire en resserrant ses mains sur les barres alors qu'il ne marche plus du tout.

**- Agent DiNozzo c'est pour votre bien.**

Tony lève la voix ayant pour effet de faire retourner tous les autres patients dans la salle de rééducation ainsi que les autres kinésithérapeutes.

**- Ramenez-moi dans ma chambre où je le fais par mes propres moyens**, et en même temps il lâche ses mains des barres et avance d'un pas puis un autre en le faisant hurler de douleur avant que sa jambe ne fléchisse sous son poids. Le kiné le rattrape avant qu'il ne s'écroule et avec l'aide d'une infirmière l'installe sur un fauteuil roulant.

Tony ne décolère pas et laisse son regard fixe devant lui alors que l'infirmière le pousse hors de la salle sous le regard inquiet du kiné qui hoche la tête de désolation en voyant l'agent disparaitre de son champ de vision.

Dans le couloir menant à sa chambre, Tony pose ses mains sur les roues de son fauteuil faisant stopper l'infirmière.

**- Je vais le faire.**

L'infirmière accepte que Tony se pousse tout seul en lâchant simplement ses mains des poignées. Ils arrivent quelques secondes plus tard dans la chambre de Tony où ce dernier refuse l'aide de l'infirmière pour se mettre dans le lit. Il sort de son fauteuil roulant en se mettant debout tout en grimaçant puis s'installe dans le lit dont la tête de lit est redressée pour qu'il soit à demi-couché. L'infirmière s'approche et rebranche la perfusion de morphine dans le cathéter au bras gauche de Tony, qui sentant le fluide se déverser doucement dans son corps, ferme les yeux tout en soupirant de soulagement.

**- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?**

Tony rouvre les yeux et hoche la tête négativement.

**- Bien si vous avez besoin, n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le bouton d'appel et celui-là, pour augmenter la dose de morphine, raisonnablement.**

**- Merci.**

L'infirmière sort de la chambre avec un fin sourire alors que Tony referme les yeux. Elle salue de la tête un homme qu'elle croise juste à la porte et s'en va alors que l'homme pénètre dans la chambre au moment où Tony appuie à deux reprises sur le bouton pour avoir plus de morphine rendant le visiteur soucieux.

**- Alors cette séance aujourd'hui ?**

Tony sursaute persuadé qu'il était seul.

**- Ah salut Patron. Tu m'as fait peur. Quoi de neuf ?**

Gibbs s'avance vers son agent et regarde la perfusion puis reporte son attention sur Tony qui le regarde.

**- Tu as toujours autant mal ?**

Tony se redresse un peu dans son lit en grimaçant.

**- Nan, ça va. C'est ce stupide doc, il ne veut pas comprendre que je ne peux pas faire ma rééducation tant que j'aurais encore les points. Ca tiraille et ça m'empêche de la faire comme il faut.**

**- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?**

Tony enlève sa tête des oreillers pour mieux regarder Gibbs et prend de nouveau un ton élevé.

**- Attends, tu crois que je n'aie pas envie de retourner au boulot ! Ca fait tout juste cinq jours que je me suis fait opéré, je crois que j'aie fait beaucoup d'efforts jusqu'à présent pour ne pas perdre tout simplement ma jambe. Il me semble que j'aie le droit à une petite pause, non ?**

Gibbs ne lâche pas du regard Tony qui le fixe toujours, mais ne répond rien.

**- C'est ce qu'il me semblait !**

Puis Tony repose sa tête en arrière contre les oreillers en même temps qu'il ferme les yeux de nouveau.

**- Je crois que tu devrais partir Boss, je suis fatigué.**

**- Tu as raison repose toi.**

Et sans d'autre échange de mots, Gibbs laisse son agent pour ne pas le contrarier plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, mais non sans inquiétude.

A peine fut-il parti que Tony tourne la tête sur son côté gauche en rouvrant les yeux pour regarder pas la fenêtre le ciel bleu accompagné de plusieurs nuages. Il plisse les yeux et appuie de nouveau trois fois sur le bouton pour augmenter le débit de morphine. Il se sent à présent bien et détendu. Il continu de regarder par la fenêtre où il voit les nuages se déplacer rapidement occultant tout le reste. Il se sent léger et cela le fait sourire. Sa vision devient de plus en plus floue sur les côtés et cligne de plus en plus les paupières jusqu'à ce qu'elles se ferment totalement le plongeant dans un sommeil artificiel baigné par la morphine.

* * *

_Bon voilou pour cette première partie. Certaines ont bien jugé ce que j'aie voulu faire ressentir à la fin du "Trappeur", donc Bravo. Puis bien sûr j'aimerais votre avis sur ce petit épilogue._


	2. Le commencement

**Kikou.**

Et oui, déjà la suite, je me surprends moi-même, mais malheureusement ne comptez pas sur la rapidité à chaque fois, hélas.

Je suis ravie que mon prologue, oui j'ai dit épilogue avant, mais c'était bien un prologue vous ait plu, en espérant que votre enthousiasme continu avec cette suite où les chapitres resteront soft un petit moment avec un fil rouge montant crescendo.

Puis grâce à un conseil de Gwen, j'ai supprimé le gras des dialogues pour que la lecture soit plus fluide.

_Mandy :_ Oui tu avais deviné, mais est-ce qu'il y aura que la morphine ? Mystère !

_Cruchot :_ Tony reste un homme, malgré le fait qu'on le croit super-héros, et il a ses faiblesses, dommage.

_Gwen :_ J'avais oublié cet épisode dit donc. Sinon, ayant côtoyé le milieu médical, c'est en soins intensifs que les docs sont alertés, ensuite en simple chambre, c'est par rapport au rythme cardiaque, le débit ne pouvant pas s'activer au-delà de cinq fois, normalement.

_PBG :_ Ah heureusement que tu me suis, car j'ai prévu du Tibbs, mais chut !

_Ncislove _: Moui le pauvre mais on l'aime tellement vulnérable, non ?

_Lili :_ Oui, oui, du Tibbs, mais comme pour PBG chut ! Et non, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit bien drôle, mais bon, en enfer on aime les histoires glauques, n'est-ce pas ?

_Miryam :_ J'adore ton résumé dans ta review. Prometteuse ? Je l'espère pour ne pas te décevoir^^

_Coco :_ Pourtant je n'étais pas très sûre de moi avec ce début de fic, mais bon, ça plaît.

_Furieuse :_ Je suis une experte du paradoxal. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air seul, on a envie d'aller lui faire un câlin;)

Petite parenthèse : _Hier j'ai reçu par PM d'Esspy, une alerte qui me prévenait d'un avertissement. Le site fait des suppressions de fics par codage informatique avec des mots par rapport au raiting non conforme. La circulation passe par forum, mais moi n'y allant jamais, je n''étais pas au courant. Esspy demande aux auteurs de faire circuler l'information pour prévenir et toucher le plus grand nombre. Si vous voulez plus d'info, comme par exemple, comment sauvegarder une fic, je vous envoie par PM, la copie de cette alerte._

Voilou, et sur ce, je vous souhaite "**bonne lecture".**

* * *

- Aller, encore cinq et je vous laisse tranquille.

- Je vous ai dit que je n'y arrivais plus, ça me fait vraiment très mal.

- Cinq.

Tony, en sueur dû à plusieurs longues minutes de rééducation déjà, soupire et tout en tremblant, réussi difficilement à lever la jambe vers le haut, tout en plissant les yeux de douleur, alors qu'il est assis sur une table en aluminium, les bras tendus en arrière avec ses mains posées sur la table pour se tenir. Ses jambes pliées, avec le pied de celle blessée dans un embout en plastique noir, relié à deux tendeurs de chaque côté, attachés à un pied de la table. Le but étant de faire des extensions de la jambe avec la résistance que donnent les élastiques et ainsi muscler la jambe maintenant que les points ont été retirés le matin même. Une fois bien tendu, Tony ramène sa jambe d'un coup en grognant de douleur, n'essayant pas de résister aux tendeurs tendus se détendant. Il réitère l'opération une deuxième fois sans contenir un cri de douleur d'entre ses dents.

- Bon, on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui.

Tony reprend sa respiration, essoufflé par ses efforts, en penchant sa tête en arrière tout en fermant les yeux pendant que le kinésithérapeute lui libère la jambe.

- Tenez, buvez un peu.

Tony se redresse en rouvrant les yeux et prend volontiers la bouteille d'eau que lui tend le kiné puis en avale quelques gorgées et récupère la serviette éponge blanche sur son côté pour s'essuyer son front humide. Le kiné lui tend ensuite sa paire de béquilles qu'il utilise maintenant depuis la veille et l'aide à descendre de la table en le prenant par l'avant et le dessous de bras. Tony est maintenant debout, regardant vers le sol, évitant le contact visuel avec son kiné de honte et de haine n'ayant pas pu réussir à finir son exercice, tout en évitant de mettre sa jambe blessée au sol.

- Je vais vous raccompagner dans votre chambre.

- Laissez, je vais le faire !

Tony lève la tête sans un sourire envers son visiteur et se met à avancer avec ses béquilles pour quitter la salle de rééducation en passant devant Gibbs sans un regard pour lui.

Le kiné hoche la tête d'approbation à l'agent, lui donnant l'accord de raccompagner son patient. Gibbs le remercie également d'un simple hochement de tête et tourne les talons pour suivre son agent sénior.

Ils sont à présent dans le couloir de l'hôpital menant à la chambre de Tony.

Gibbs reste en recul à deux pas en arrière de son agent, ayant bien remarqué qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Le mutisme de Tony en est la preuve mais Gibbs n'est pas décidé à le laisser pour l'instant tant qu'il n'est pas à sa chambre et c'est toujours dans le silence, qu'ils arrivent devant la porte close de la chambre de Tony. Gibbs s'arrête à un mètre derrière Tony attendant de voir s'il aura le courage ou non mais surtout l'intelligence de lui demander de l'aide, mais Tony à sa fierté.

Il ramène sa béquille droite avec celle de gauche et reste à cloche-pied sur son pied valide. Il reprend son équilibre en sautillant deux, trois fois et pose sa main sur la poignée pour entrouvrir la porte, sous l'œil vigilant de Gibbs. Tony ramène ensuite sa béquille à son bras droit et avec son autre pousse un peu plus la porte aussitôt derrière mais perd un peu l'équilibre et essaie de le reprendre. Mais maladroitement, il pose son pied blessé au sol. Gibbs réagit tout de suite et d'un pas rapide s'avance vers lui pour le rattraper par le bras gauche tout en l'enlaçant par la taille. Tony reprend aussi vite son équilibre et fait un hochement d'épaule pour se dégager de Gibbs qui le lâche en levant ses deux mains vers le haut pour montrer qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'énerver, puis pousse la porte en grand laissant le passage à son agent qui entre dans sa chambre. Gibbs le regarde faire en crispant la mâchoire pour essayer de garder son calme voyant Tony réagir ainsi pour ne pas faire empirer la situation.

Il pénètre à son tour doucement dans la chambre tout en regardant son agent s'allonger dans son lit en mettant son bras replié sur son visage en fermant les yeux sous une grimace de douleur. Gibbs ramasse les béquilles que Tony avait jeté au sol de frustration et les dépose juste à côté du lit contre le chevet, là où son agent pourra les récupérer facilement si besoin, puis le regarde, toujours dans la même position de repli sur soi. Gibbs soupire et décide d'intervenir.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- D'être seul !

- Tony, ne me repousse pas, je suis là si . . .

- S'il te plaît !

- Ok, comme tu voudras. Je reviendrais demain.

- Oui, c'est ça.

Gibbs hoche la tête de droite à gauche de désolation alors que Tony n'a même pas daigné le regarder une seul fois, puis sort de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Tony remonte son bras sur son front en rouvrant les yeux tout en serrant les dents. Il se contracte en voutant légèrement son dos puis avale difficilement sa salive. Il tourne la tête en se remettant droit mais toujours aussi crispé, pour regarder le bouton d'appel posé sur le matelas à côté de lui.

On lui a enlevé son cathéter la veille ce qui fait qu'il n'est plus sous morphine par intraveineuse. Il n'a rien demandé la nuit dernière malgré sa douleur, ce qui lui a valu une nuit blanche, mais sa séance de rééducation la rendu insupportable.

Après un débat mental avec lui-même, il décide finalement de faire appel.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, une infirmière entre dans la chambre.

- Vous avez demandé agent DiNozzo ?

Tony toujours dans la même position, tourne la tête vers elle avec des larmes aux yeux s'étant formées, rendant inquiète l'infirmière.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me donner un truc, n'importe quoi pour . . . pour, . . . s'il vous plaît.

- Oui, bien sûr, je reviens avec le médecin.

Et c'est au bout de quelques minutes qu'ils reviennent avec un plateau de soins.

- Bonjour agent DiNozzo, je vais regarder votre jambe pour évaluer la douleur.

Tony acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et à peine le médecin pose sa main sur la jambe, que Tony serre les dents.

- Les séances sont difficiles ?

- Douloureuses.

- Bon, ça cicatrise bien, le gonflement à presque disparu, reste des rougeurs qui vont disparaitre avec le temps mais. . .

- Ca n'empêche pas que j'aie super mal, je ne mens pas.

- J'en suis persuadé.

Le médecin regarde le dossier médical de Tony posé au pied du lit.

- On vous a donné un calmant par voie orale hier soir et un ce matin, ça ne vous a pas fait effet ?

- Pas vraiment.

Le médecin regarde Tony les yeux clos puis porte son attention sur l'infirmière.

- Ok, on va vous faire une injection sous cutané de morphine directement dans la jambe. Ça devrait vous soulager rapidement.

- Merci.

L'infirmière lui tend une seringue et le médecin fait l'injection tout près des plaies cicatrisantes ce qui vaut une grimace de Tony. Le médecin repose la seringue sur le plateau puis va vers la tête de lit.

- Vous sentez déjà l'effet ?

- Un peu.

- Ca va venir. Vous allez peut-être vous sentir un peu nauséeux et sans aucun doute somnolent, la dose étant forte. On en fera une autre dans six heures si ça ne va pas mieux.

Tony toujours les yeux fermés, sent l'effet se produire dans tout son corps et soupire de soulagement en se détendant légèrement sur son lit.

- Bien ! Je vois que ça va un peu mieux. Je vous laisse vous reposer, et avec l'infirmière, sortent de la chambre, laissant Tony seul dans sa chambre qui rouvre les yeux avec un fin sourire.

Il enlève son bras de son front et regarde sa main en la mettant devant son visage tout en la faisant tourner sur elle-même, étonné qu'elle soit comme endormie. Ses yeux commencent à faire roue libre et son bras tombe sèchement en dehors du lit en même temps qu'il s'endort le bras ballant, dans un sommeil, une fois de plus artificiel.

* * *

_Alors, vous aimez toujours ?_


	3. Qu'estce qui arrive?

**Kiloucoucou.**

Oui, bon, je ne devais pas poster aussi rapidement, et encore moins ce week, mais pour une fois que j'avais un chapitre d'avance je n'ai pas pu résister . . . et malgré le fait que je n'aie pas eu beaucoup de retour sur le chapitre précédent je poste tout de même car par la suite je ne pense pas être aussi rapide.

Pas de réponses individuelles aujourd'hui mais je remercie : _Mandy, Anna, Coco, Gwen, Cruchot, Ncislove, Miryam,_ pour vos reviews que j'aime^^

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Tony se regarde dans le miroir de la salle de bain un long moment tout en se tenant sur le rebord du lavabo. Il a du mal à se reconnaître, lui qui est toujours impeccable, n'a même pas pris le temps de se raser depuis plus de deux jours. Il baisse la tête et récupère le flacon d'antidouleur posé dessus le lavabo. Il verse deux gélules dans sa paume et les engloutit aussitôt. Il se penche ensuite et boit de l'eau directement au robinet puis se redresse pour se regarder de nouveau dans le miroir en s'essuyant, avec le revers de sa main, l'eau ruisselant sur son menton, puis ferme le robinet. Il prend sa béquille sur son côté et sort de la salle de bain. Il n'en a plus qu'une à présent qui se sert comme canne. Il boite énormément, et ne marche pas avec sa jambe blessée mais la fait trainer. Les séances de kinésithérapie ne sont pas encore finies pour lui, à raison de quatre par semaine.

* * *

Gibbs arrive à l'hôpital comme tous les jours depuis l'accident de Tony. Il ne le comprend pas, lui qui est toujours pressé de sortir de ces lieux, ne s'était pas plaint une seule fois. Il n'avait même pas ouvert une seule fois l'ordinateur portable qu'Abby lui avait emmené avec ses films préférés gravés dessus. Tout en marchant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital pour rejoindre la chambre de son agent, il repense à sa visite de la veille. Il l'avait trouvé en train de regarder un dessin animé à la télévision de la chambre. Un cartoon qui aurait plu à sa fille, avec une éponge carrée vivant dans un ananas avec pour meilleur ami une étoile de mer obèse et en animal de compagnie, un escargot. Mais de voir son agent se focaliser dessus l'occultant complètement avait rendu Gibbs soupçonneux. Pourquoi il réagissait ainsi, il ne savait pas, mais malgré le refus d'aide, Gibbs était resté une demi-heure à regarder son agent qui ne lui adressait pas la parole riant aux éclats devant ce dessin animé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit fini. Tony avait éteint tout de suite derrière la télé et s'était tourné de l'autre côté de son lit pour une soi-disant sieste. Gibbs s'était levé de sa chaise et avait regardé son agent quelques secondes encore avant de le laisser seul.

Gibbs sort de ses pensées en arrivant devant la chambre de son agent où la porte est entrouverte. Il trouve cela étrange mais ne s'y arrête pas et entre avant de stopper le pas dans l'encadrement de la porte, les sourcils froncés, en voyant une aide-soignante refaire le lit.

- Excusez-moi, où est l'homme qui était dans cette chambre ?

La jeune femme s'arrête dans sa tâche et se redresse pour faire face à Gibbs.

- Ah bonjour monsieur. L'agent DiNozzo est parti ce matin à la première heure.

- Parti ?

- Oui, c'était son jour de sortie aujourd'hui. Il ne vous a pas prévenu ? Ca fait pourtant trois jours qu'il . . .

- Qui est venu le chercher ?

- Personne. Il a pris un taxi ambulance.

Gibbs sert les deux poings en secouant la tête puis s'en va tout de suite derrière.

La femme de salle hausse les épaules ne comprenant pas la réaction de cet homme, venu tous les jours voir ce patient et se remet à faire le lit.

* * *

Tony, avachi sur son canapé, sa jambe blessée posée sur sa table basse avec un coussin dessous, regarde le télé-achat en buvant une bière à la bouteille. C'est en buvant une gorgée de son breuvage qu'il entend frapper bruyamment et fort à la porte. Il soupire et ne bouge pas pour aller ouvrir. Il continu de boire sa bière alors qu'on retoque à la porte encore plus fort en entendant son visiteur à travers.

- DiNozzo ouvre. Je sais que tu es là.

Tony finit sa bière avant de récupérer sa béquille pour l'aider à se lever puis se dirige d'un pas lent vers l'entrée.

- Tony, je perds patience.

- Ca va, ça va, j'arrive !

Gibbs entend la chaînette de sécurité de la porte de l'autre côté et la clef déverrouiller la porte qui s'ouvre ensuite sur un Tony en jogging avec un début de barbe, le saluant à peine avant de retourner dans le salon suivi de près pas Gibbs après avoir fermé la porte d'entrée en la faisant claquer.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu sortais aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai oublié.

Tony s'assoit doucement dans la même position qu'auparavant sur son canapé alors que Gibbs regarde autour de lui pour y voir le sac de sport qu'il lui avait emmené pour son séjour à l'hôpital posé au sol, non défait, une bouteille de bière vide sur le plan de la cuisine et une autre sur la table basse.

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu matinal pour boire de l'alcool ?

- J'avais rien d'autre pour le p'tit déj.

Gibbs inspire longuement puis expire tout aussi doucement pour calmer ses nerfs avant de se passer une main lasse sur le visage. Il s'assoit ensuite sur le fauteuil adjacent au canapé en croisant ses mains entre ses jambes écartées, légèrement penché en avant. Il regarde ce pour quoi son agent ne daigne pas le regarder et secoue de nouveau la tête en voyant le programme puis reporte son attention sur Tony qui a ramené son bras plié derrière sa nuque.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

- Ca a l'air pas mal ce truc, non ? Je vais peut-être me le commander.

- Tony !

- Mouai je vais me le commander.

Tony se contorsionne en arrière pour récupérer son téléphone fixe sur le petit guéridon derrière lui et au moment où il reprend sa position initiale, Gibbs récupère la télécommande sur la table basse pour éteindre la télévision.

- Oh non, pourquoi t'as fait ça, je n'ai pas eu le temps de relever le numéro.

- A quoi tu joues ?

- Bah avoue que c'est ingénieux !

- Arrête de changer de sujet et réponds-moi ?

Tony change de comportement et perd le sourire qu'il avait mis en place pour répondre à Gibbs et presque dans un chuchotement.

- Je ne joue pas.

Il se lève ensuite toujours avec l'aide de sa béquille et se dirige vers la cuisine. Gibbs le regarde passer à côté de lui du coin de l'œil puis se lève à son tour pour le rejoindre. Il observe Tony prendre un flacon médical pour se verser deux gélules dans la paume qu'il engloutit derrière, sans eau.

- J'aurais pu venir te chercher ce matin.

- Qui te dit que j'avais envie ?

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

- Tu te renfermes sur toi.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

Tony sort de la cuisine en passant une nouvelle fois devant Gibbs.

- Tu refuses mon aide, pourquoi ?

- J'ai pas besoin d'aide, ni de toi, ni de personne.

Gibbs au lieu de suivre son agent se redirigeant de nouveau sur son canapé, ouvre le frigo pour se rendre compte qu'il est plus que vide, si ce n'est les quelques bières et un morceau de gruyère.

- Tu comptes jeuner et te nourrir de bières ?

- Je me ferais livrer.

Gibbs ouvre ensuite les placards où il y voit du café et un pot de beurre de cacahuète à moitié vide. Il se dirige ensuite vers le plan de cuisine faisant la délimitation avec le salon et y voit son agent rallumant la télévision. Il inspecte l'ordonnance posée dessus et regarde les différents flacons alignés à côté. Des antidouleurs pour la plupart et deux de somnifères.

- T'as du mal à dormir ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire !

- Ok ça suffit !

Gibbs fait le tour du plan de travail et passe d'un pas rapide derrière le canapé pour prendre la direction du couloir qui mène à la chambre et aux sanitaires.

Tony tourne la tête et la penche un peu en arrière pour voir Gibbs tourner dans sa chambre à coucher. Il fronce les sourcils et décide de se lever pour aller voir ce qu'il fabrique. Quelques longues minutes plus tard pour lui, ayant de plus en plus de mal à marcher avec les efforts qu'il a fait aujourd'hui, Tony arrive enfin devant sa chambre où il voit Gibbs prendre des vêtements qu'il met en boule dans un sac de sport qu'il a trouvé dans le placard.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'emmène avec moi.

- Où ?

- Chez moi !

Tony sourit nerveusement.

- C'est ça !

Gibbs prend le sac encore ouvert avec les affaires dedans et s'arrête devant Tony qui lui barre le passage devant l'encadrement de la porte.

- Pardon.

Les deux hommes se fixent du regard, l'un avec un regard plus que froid, l'autre essayant de voir si c'est pour de vrai ou non.

- Je t'ai dit, pardon !

Tony se décale légèrement en grimaçant de douleur, puis Gibbs passe pour se diriger dans le salon où il s'accroupit pour récupérer dans l'autre sac, la trousse de toilette de Tony qu'il met dans le nouveau sac. Il se redresse ensuite et pose le sac dessous le rebord du plan de cuisine et y fait glisser d'un balayage de bras tous les flacons médicamenteux puis ferme la fermeture éclair du sac qu'il balance sur son épaule ensuite en le tenant par les poignées.

Tony toujours dans le couloir le regarde de loin alors que Gibbs se tourne sur lui.

- Je t'attends.

Tony secoue la tête de droite à gauche puis au lieu de rejoindre Gibbs, bifurque dans sa chambre et disparait du champ de vision de Gibbs qui roule les yeux en l'air devant cette tête de mule qu'est son agent. Il dépose donc le sac au sol et le rejoint. Il arrive dans la chambre au moment où Tony s'allonge sur son lit, sur les couvertures, regardant le plafond.

- Tu ne veux pas venir ?

- Non.

- Dans ce cas je reste.

- Je n'ai pas de chambre d'amis.

- T'as un canapé.

Tony tourne sa tête vers Gibbs debout près du lit et se redresse légèrement en s'accoudant avec ses avant-bras.

- Je n'aime pas les squatteurs.

- Alors viens chez moi.

- Sors Gibbs, s'il te plaît.

- Pas sans toi.

- Sors avant que je te dise des choses pas très catholiques et que je regretterais.

- Tu sais ce que je veux.

- Et toi aussi.

Les deux hommes se jettent des regards noirs jusqu'au moment où le téléphone portable de Gibbs se met à sonner mais ne réagit pas.

- Ne jamais être injoignable, ce n'est pas une de tes règles ?

Gibbs contracte la mâchoire devant le ton sournois de son agent et tout en continuant de le regarder sort son mobile de l'intérieur de sa veste puis décroche.

- Gibbs ! . . . Prenez cette affaire en main McGee, je prends ma journée.

Puis il raccroche en replaçant son téléphone dans sa veste alors que, résigné, Tony repose sa tête contre son oreiller en fermant les yeux.

- Tu veux me chanter une berceuse ou je peux dormir tranquille.

Gibbs sort de la chambre en fermant derrière lui la porte, puis se dirige dans le salon. Il prend place devant la fenêtre pour regarder dehors avant de prendre son portable pour joindre Vance et lui annoncer qu'il sera absent aujourd'hui et peut-être même le lendemain.

Tony une fois assuré d'être seul se penche sur le côté et récupère dans le tiroir de son chevet un flacon d'antidouleur qu'il avait déjà auparavant suite à une vieille blessure. Il regarde la date dessus ne s'en étant quasiment jamais servi et se rend compte qu'ils sont périmés depuis plus de neuf mois. Il soupire puis après avoir bien observé le flacon, se verse deux gélules dans la main qu'il avale rapidement avant de se recoucher après avoir re-rangé le flacon. Il entend Gibbs parler, sûrement au téléphone, mais n'entend pas ce qu'il dit.

La pièce se met à tourner autour de lui ayant pris plusieurs gélules en une matinée en plus de deux bières.

Il ferme les yeux doucement puis se laisse aller dans un sommeil pour oublier la douleur.

* * *

_Et voilou, vous savez ce qui me ferait super plaisir, non ? Alors regardez le beau bouton review qu'il y a dessous et vous comprendrez^^_


	4. Engrenage

**Kikou !**

Qui veut la suite ? Vous ? Alors la voici.

Qui veut des réponses ? Vous ? Alors lisez ceci.

Qui veut faire des gros câlins à Tony ? Vous ? Alors . . . Ah ben non, je n'ai pas de pouvoir de téléportation, désolé.

En tout cas merci pour vos reviews et vos alertes et vos favoris et . . . merci quoi.

_Mandy :_ Oui il est à bout mais se rend-il vraiment de ce qu'il fait ?

_Claire :_ Bienvenue. Ravie que ça te plaise et quelques réponses dans ce chapitre.

_Lili :_ Tu as raison pour la phrase, Abby aurait pu la dire^^Et je n'aimerais pas être à la place des démons, d'ailleurs à chaque fois que je lis le titre de ma fic je pense à toi ;)

_Coco :_ Oui c'est vrai on a tendance à dire pauvre Tony mais pour Gibbs c'est dur aussi.

_Ncislove :_ Un duel de coq alors; ) Et t'as vu j'ai encore réussi à poster rapidement.

_Deydy :_ Waouh quelle review, j'adore. Une trois en une, avec un petit résumé super. Tu es toute pardonnée t'inquiète, ravie que tu sois parmi mes lecteurs.

_Gwen :_ Et toi tu n'as pas besoin de docs, c'est bon ? Tout va bien ? T'es sûre hein ? Et pour le savon de Gibbs ça sera un peu plus compliqué^^

_Lalala :_ Trois questions, trois début de réponses, t'as vu un peu ?

**Bonne lecture tout le monde.**

* * *

Tony se réveille dans la même position qu'il s'était couché. Il referme les yeux un instant pour rétablir sa vision un peu floue et s'assoit sur le rebord de son lit en posant sa main sur son front ayant mal à la tête comme s'il avait fait une soirée arrosée la veille. Il se lève doucement et se rassoit aussitôt en grimaçant de douleur. Il regarde sa jambe blessée qu'il venait de poser au sol comme si de rien n'était.

- J't'avais presque oublié dis donc !

Il redresse sa tête en sentant une odeur et secoue la tête.

- J'en reviens pas, il est encore là !

Il se lève de nouveau, cette fois-ci, en prenant le soin de prendre sa béquille et sort de sa chambre. Il tourne à peine la tête, en direction de la cuisine d'où provient l'odeur, que cela le rend malade. Il se dirige, aussi vite que sa jambe blessée lui permette, vers les toilettes pour vomir. En sortant ensuite, il tombe nez à nez avec Gibbs.

- Ça va ?

- T'en a d'autres des comme ça ?

Tony sous un soupire de Gibbs tourne sur sa droite pour aller dans la salle de bain en fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Il se lave les dents et s'asperge le visage d'eau froide puis s'essuie ensuite avec une serviette. Il prend le flacon d'antidouleurs et en prend une gélule machinalement puis sort de la salle de bain pour rejoindre le salon. Il voit Gibbs derrière les fourneaux en train de faire à manger mais ne s'y arrête pas et se pose dans son canapé pour regarder la télévision. Il accompagne sa jambe avec ses mains pour l'allonger sur la table basse puis regarde l'heure sur l'horloge face à lui.

Il a seulement réussi à dormir trois quarts d'heure, cela explique sa grande fatigue sans aucun doute. Il pose sa tête en arrière pour se détendre au moment où Gibbs l'interpelle de la cuisine.

- Tu préfères manger dans le salon ou tu viens à table ?

- J'ai pas faim.

- Mauvaise réponse.

Gibbs dépose une assiette pleine de spaghettis à la bolognaise sur un plateau avec un grand verre d'eau et des couverts, qu'il emmène ensuite dans le salon pour y déposer à côté du pied de son agent qui regarde le plafond.

- Tu ne peux pas rester le ventre vide.

Tony redresse sa tête pour regarder Gibbs puis ensuite le plateau.

- T'es allé faire les courses ?

- Juste de quoi tenir deux jours à l'épicerie du bas. Et ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas, ça serait mentir pour un italien.

Tony fait l'effort de s'asseoir correctement et enlève sa jambe de la table puis remarque quatre gélules sur le plateau. Il fronce les sourcils et regarde Gibbs.

- Ton traitement.

- Une vraie maman !

- Et toi un vrai gamin !

Gibbs se redirige vers la cuisine pour aller se chercher à son tour son assiette alors que Tony commence par avaler les médicaments. Gibbs revient au moment où Tony repose son verre d'eau en grimaçant.

- Je n'ai pas mis les antidouleurs, tu en veux ?

- J'sais pas, t'aura pas l'impression d'avoir un moins que rien ?

- Tu as le droit de prendre deux gélules toutes les six heures en cas de douleur.

- Tu as bien appris ta leçon à ce que je vois.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu fasses n'importe quoi ?

- T'insinues que je ne suis pas capable de me gérer ?

- Je te connais Tony. Tu préfères avoir ta fierté en ayant mal plutôt que prendre des antidouleurs, prescrits.

- T'as sûrement raison.

Tony baisse le regard en se posant une main sur le visage tout en fermant les yeux alors que Gibbs pose son assiette puis se redirige vers le plan de cuisine pour récupérer deux gélules d'antidouleurs puis retourne vers Tony.

- Tiens !

Tony sans relever la tête vers lui tend le bras pour prendre les gélules qu'il avale avec le reste de son eau.

Gibbs s'assoit ensuite à ses côtés en prenant son assiette sur ses genoux pour commencer à manger mais s'arrête en voyant que Tony n'a toujours pas pris la sienne.

- Mange Tony !

- J'ai des nausées.

- Ce sont les effets indésirables. Mange, ça ira mieux.

Tony tout en soupirant prend à son tour son assiette sous l'œil vigilant mais discret de Gibbs faisant mine de regarder la télévision tout en mangeant alors qu'il surveille son agent mettre une première fourchette dans sa bouche suivie d'une deuxième ce qui fait faire un fin sourire de la part de Gibbs, satisfait.

- Ça te dérange si je te laisse cet après-midi ? Il faut que je passe chez moi récupérer des affaires.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'être là à l'origine.

- J'en conclus que non.

Gibbs a presque fini son assiette alors que Tony espace de plus en plus les secondes entre ses bouchées en jouant avec sa fourchette dans son assiette jusqu'à ce qu'il la pose pour se lever par la suite.

- Tu vas où ?

- Ah oui excuse-moi. Est-ce que je peux me lever de table s'il te plaît pour aller aux toilettes ?

Les deux hommes se regardent simplement puis Tony disparait dans le couloir.

Gibbs laisse tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette en soupirant de lassitude puis se passe une main lasse sur le visage jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse, attentif et à l'écoute de son agent rendre le peu qu'il avait mangé.

Il l'entend ensuite sortir et se rincer la bouche dans la salle de bain puis entend une porte se fermer. Il trouve cela étrange et décide de se lever pour aller voir et découvrir la porte de la chambre de son agent close. Il pose sa main sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte mais se résigne et entame le geste pour frapper avec son poing à la place mais là aussi, s'arrête juste avant décidant de le laisser se reposer, puis se redirige dans le salon pour débarrasser et ranger la cuisine.

Pendant ce temps Tony, assit sur le rebord de son lit repense, les yeux ouverts, à son séjour dans les bois avec McGee.

_« J'en reviens pas, je me suis fait avoir comme un Bleu._

_- Tony, tu n'y es pour rien. »_

_« Je suis son supérieur »_

_« Tony, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_

_- Par la forêt. »_

_« Franchement, avoue-le, on est perdus. . . »_

_« Ok ! Pas de panique ! Réfléchis DiNozzo, réfléchis. Que ferait Gibbs ? Pff, Gibbs ne se serait pas fait prendre et encore moins perdu dans une forêt. . . _

_- Tony, . . . qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là ?_

_- C'est bon, c'est rien le Bleu. J'évacuais une sorte de frustration, d'être dans cette Putain de forêt . . . Regarde où ça nous a mené ! »_

_« Enlève ta veste, elle est trempée et prend la mienne._

_- Non Tony._

_- Je ne rigole pas . . . j'ai pas envie de te traîner »_

Tony ressent la douleur au moment où sa jambe s'est fait prendre dans le piège et ferme les yeux en soupirant tout en baissant la tête puis continue dans ses pensées devenues restreintes à cause de la forte fièvre qu'il avait à ce moment-là mais se rappelle d'une chose.

_« On est sauvé Tony. Y a un hélicoptère. . . Je parie que Ziva et Gibbs ne sont pas loin._

_- Gibbs ?_

_- Oui Tony. _

_- Ecoute, si on ne peut pas voir l'hélico, lui non plus. Va et trouve un point dégagé._

_- Je ne te laisserais pas._

_- Y a pas que Paxton derrière nous, y a Gibbs »_

Tony rouvre les yeux en laissant échapper une larme puis se met à chuchoter pour lui-même.

- Comment pourrais-je retourner sur le terrain alors que j'aie pris que des mauvaises décisions ? Je n'ai pas réussi à protéger . . .

Il se redresse et tourne la tête en entendant du bruit dans la cuisine, probablement Gibbs en train de faire la vaisselle.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir déçu . . . mais tu n'étais pas là et maintenant je ne sers plus à rien avec ma jambe.

Il se penche ensuite vers son chevet et ouvre le tiroir pour prendre la boite d'antidouleurs périmés puis avale deux gélules avant de la reposer et de se coucher sur le côté dans son lit laissant son regard dans le vide.

Il sent son rythme cardiaque se calmer doucement ainsi que son mal de tête disparaître enfin, avec le traitement que Gibbs lui a fait prendre au déjeuner. Les antidouleurs commencent eux aussi à faire effet le faisant planer complétement. Il voit les choses se mouvoir autour de lui avec sa vision devenue trouble. Il adore de plus en plus cette sensation de bien-être, lui enlevant sa douleur à la jambe mais celle psychique également.

Il se met à sourire alors que son rythme cardiaque se calme de plus en plus puis ferme les yeux en se voyant à son bureau au NCIS, avec Gibbs lui dire « prends tes affaires ».

* * *

_Tadam ! Alors ? Bon c'était un chapitre court mais j'ai posté rapidement comme ça !_


	5. Changer d'air

**Kikou !**

Oui bon, je ne sais pas quel vent il souffle chez moi, mais en tout cas ça me permet d'avoir l'inspiration et l'envie d'écrire rapidement.

J'espère que ça en pâti pas sur la qualité de l'écriture et le contenu de l'histoire.

Puis surtout y a vos reviews que j'aime, donc merci, et l'écriture de mon autre fic en cours « Equipe » à faire alors je poste rapidement celle-ci pour mieux me focaliser sur l'autre ensuite, vous comprenez, hein ?

Petite mention spéciale à Furieuse qui a rattrapé son retard, c'est super ;)

_Mandy :_ Oui, trois plus deux périmés qui ont moins d'effet normalement.

_Coco :_ Tu n'aimes pas qu'il devienne accro mais tu aimes la fic rassure-moi ?

_Lalala :_ Je te l'accorde. Rien ne va plus à part ma rapidité dans le postage^^

_Ncislove :_ Bah tant que c'est des compliments moi je prends. Je ne t'ai pas fait attendre longtemps hein ?

_Popi :_ Mes fics ? Waouh merci. Je continu alors surtout avec des reviews comme ça. Equipe arrive bientôt promis mais sans réponse à The question encore.

_Gwen :_ Oui, j'avais une grosse envie de Tibbs c'est sûr. McNozzo ? On verra, si t'es sage !

_Furieuse :_ Chapeau bas pour ces reviews. Et oui, Gibbs c'est un peu planté et en plus, il lui donne des médocs, mouai pas bon tout ça.

_Deysy :_ C'est sûr que nous sommes tous notre propre ennemis de temps en temps et Tony en est la preuve.

_PBG :_ Et un, Un chapitre de plus. Tu ne m'en veux pas dis ? J'aimerais finir cette fic avant les vacances de juillet alors voilou.

Bonne vacance, euh non,** bonne lecture.**

* * *

Trente minutes sont écoulées depuis que Tony s'est endormi dans un état second.

Il se réveille tout en sueur et s'assoit sur le rebord de son lit.

Un calme trop pesant se fait entendre. Il a l'impression d'avoir des bourdonnements dans les oreilles à cause de ce calme.

Il se lève sans sa béquille et se met à marcher tout en boitant vers la sortie de sa chambre.

Une fois sorti, il se dirige dans le salon sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il fait. Il ignore qu'elle heure il est, ainsi que la date. Tout pour lui est flou. Il ne ressent aucune sensation si ce n'est une chaleur intense. Il s'arrête au centre de son appartement faisant la délimitation avec l'entrée, la cuisine et le salon, une grande pièce ouverte et fait un tour sur lui-même pour regarder ce qui l'entoure.

Il a la tête qui tourne. Les murs forment des vagues, le couloir menant à sa chambre lui semble se rétrécir et le sol s'éloigne de lui.

Il s'arrête en entendant un bruit fort et qui lui fait mal à la tête. Il essaie de rester le plus droit possible mais sa tête se balance légèrement. Il arrive à percevoir ce bruit qui le dérange et se focalise sur l'horloge accrochée au mur du salon. De loin, il regarde la trotteuse bouger au rythme des secondes, avec un tic-tac des plus dérangeant. Il reste focalisé dessus occultant tout le reste jusqu'à ce qu'un autre bruit vienne le perturber. Il tourne la tête vers ce nouveau bruit en plissant les yeux, en entendant le moteur de son frigo américain puis d'un coup se penche en avant en fermant les yeux tout en posant ses deux mains sur ses oreilles, sous un cris de rage, en entendant un autre bruit encore plus fort, encore plus désagréable masquant tous les autres. Un bruit qui s'arrête une seconde pour recommencer. Il décide de rouvrir les yeux et de chercher d'où provient ce bruit pour l'arrêter et voit son portable allumé et bouger légèrement sur son plan de travail de la cuisine. Son téléphone est en train de vibrer tout simplement suite à un appel. Il s'avance et prend l'objet de torture de ses tympans, après deux tentatives, n'ayant pas tout à fait le contrôle de ses gestes et décroche d'une voix rauque et colérique.

- Ouais.

- Tooonnnyyy !

La voix perçante d'Abby de l'autre côté, lui fait lâcher son portable qui s'écrase au sol alors que Tony remet ses mains sur ses oreilles. Il entend vaguement Abby l'appeler à travers le mobile mais ne s'y arrête pas et voit tous ses flacons médicamenteux alignés sur le côté du plan de cuisine. Avec une main tremblante, il prend un flacon et regarde dessus pour lire l'étiquette puis le repose mais à côté ce qu'il le fait faire tomber au sol. Puis en essayant d'en prendre un autre, il en renverse deux autres qui roulent sur le plan et finalement trouve ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'empare d'un flacon de paracétamol pour son mal de tête et verse, dans son autre paume, deux gélules qu'il avale rapidement puis fait le tour du meuble en se tenant sur le rebord commençant à sentir la douleur à sa jambe endormie avec tous les calmants pris au préalable et se penche sous le robinet de l'évier pour boire puis se rafraîchit le visage. Il se redresse ensuite en inspirant puis en expirant lentement se sentant légèrement mieux et secoue fortement la tête malgré son mal de tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il essaie de reprendre une respiration plus calme devenue beaucoup trop rapide avec ces derniers évènements et entend son fixe sonner. Il ferme les yeux un instant puis fait demi-tour pour aller décrocher non sans mal avec sa jambe blessée et n'ayant aucun soutient. Le téléphone ne s'arrête pas de sonner et au moment où le répondeur se déclenche, Tony arrive et décroche.

- Allô !

- Tony, c'est moi Abby. Ça va ? T'étais où ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? J'ai entendu un bruit puis plus rien ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu rentrais chez toi aujourd'hui ? Je l'ai appris par Ziva, qui l'a appris par Mc. . .

Tony enlève le combiné de son oreille et l'éloigne de quelques centimètres devant le flot de paroles de la laborantine jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende l'appeler par son prénom et remet le combiné en place.

- Oui Abby je suis là. Je vais bien. J'ai fait tomber mon portable et je n'ai pas réussi à me pencher pour le ramasser.

- Oh mon pauvre bébé. Tu as encore des séances de kiné ?

- Oui mais ça va mieux, t'inquiète pas. La preuve, ils se sont débarrassés de moi à l'hosto !

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- J'aurais voulu passer ce soir mais y a une tonne de boulot au NCIS, puis en plus c'est McGee qui gère la situation parce que Gibbs a pris deux jours de congés. Tu te rends compte, deux jours, on ne sait même pas pourquoi. C'est Vance qui est venu nous le dire et puis il nous a donné un Bleu en plus, puis . . .

- Abby, Abby !

- Oui.

- Je vais devoir te laisser. On se rappelle.

- Ok, tu le fais hein ?

- Oui Abby.

- Bisous alors.

- Je t'embrasse Abs !

Puis il raccroche en soufflant tout en se massant sa tempe gauche avec le bout de ses doigts et en se maintenant avec sa main droite sur le dossier de son canapé. Sans se lâcher, il avance de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter. Il tourne la tête vers sa porte d'entrée en fronçant les sourcils en remarquant un post-it collé dessus. Il se lâche et tout en grimaçant à chaque pas, s'y dirige. Il enlève le bout de papier pour pouvoir mieux le lire.

« Je suis parti à et quart. Je reviens dans une heure. Si y a un souci appelle-moi. Gibbs »

- Un souci ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qui m'arrive en une heure de temps chez moi ? Hein, on peut savoir ?

Il froisse le papier et le jette en serrant les dents sous un petit grognement de colère, puis regarde le papier à présent au sol. Il continu son tour d'horizon sur son plancher où son téléphone portable et un flacon de médicaments s'y trouvent aussi.

- Mouai, bon vu sous cet angle !

Il réfléchit en bougeant sa bouche de droite à gauche puis tourne légèrement la tête pour apercevoir ses baskets puis relève le regard pour voir son sweat accroché au portemanteau.

- Oh et puis zut ! De toutes façons, quoi que je dise ou fasse, il ne va pas me lâcher.

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, Gibbs ouvre la porte d'entrée de chez Tony avec le double des clefs qu'il avait pris. Il entre et referme sans se retourner en poussant le bas de la porte avec le talon de son pied. Il pose un sac en papier marron de courses sur le plan de la cuisine en fronçant les sourcils remarquant un changement.

Les flacons médicamenteux qu'il avait rangés soigneusement ne sont plus posés dessus.

Il pose ensuite son sac de sport avec ses affaires de rechange rangés dedans sur le canapé en ayant remarqué également l'absence du sac de Tony qu'il avait fait le matin même pour persuader son agent de le suivre et qui était resté avec le sac de l'hôpital dans le hall.

Il se dirige vers le couloir ensuite en voyant la porte de la chambre ouverte.

- Tony ?

Il regarde dans la pièce, mais personne. Il se tourne et vérifie les toilettes vides également. Puis frappe à la porte de la salle de bain.

- Tony, t'es là ?

N'ayant pas de réponse il décide d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte qui s'ouvre sur une salle de bain vide elle aussi.

- C'est pas vrai !

Il se redirige dans la pièce principale tout en prenant son portable, prêt à joindre son agent, mais fût attiré par quelque chose. Il tourne la tête vers la porte d'entrée où un post-it vert y est posé dessus, celui qu'il avait mis étant jaune, il s'y dirige d'un pas rapide comprenant que c'est un mot de Tony.

Il l'enlève pour le lire en plissant les yeux n'ayant pas ses lunettes.

« Je suis parti à moins quart. Je ne reviens pas dans une heure. Si y a un souci n'appelle pas. Je vais chez un pote pour les jours qui viennent. DiNozzo ».

Gibbs froisse le papier et crispe sa main en resserrant ses doigts dessus où ses ongles s'enfoncent dans la chair de sa paume de colère envers Tony, parti, mais envers lui-même également de l'avoir laissé seul, sachant très bien qu'il n'allait pas bien et qui ne voulait pas de lui.

* * *

_Bon, petite, grande, déjantée, sérieuse, décalée, . . . peu importe j'accepte toutes les reviews^^alors n'hésitez pas;)_


	6. Eloignement

**Kiloucoucou.**

Bon voici la suite avec ce chapitre très soft mais il le fallait pour la continuité de l'histoire.

Ma béta a quelques problèmes d'ordi, donc pas de correction, désolée.

De magnifiques reviews m'ont été faites alors gros gros merci.

Myriam, Lili et PBG ont rattrapé leur retard avec une review pour chaque chapitre alors vraiment merci les filles.

_Coco :_ Bon je suis rassurée. Et attend ce n'est que le commencement^^

_Furieuse :_ Ta review est juste super. Que de compliments, j'en rougie. Quelques réponses dans ce chapitre.

_Deydy :_ Où est Tony, c'est la question. Et la réponse est ici dans cette suite.

_Mandy :_ Des conneries Tony ? Mais non voyons tu le connais !

_Gwen :_ Merci pour la remarque je vais essayer de me reprendre alors pour ne pas perdre mes lecteurs.

_Ncislove :_ Oui Tony est un peu chiant et Gibbs assez patient quand même.

_Cruchot :_ Accro ? Ça commence. Dingue ? Ca on le savait. Triste ? Je pense. Heureusement y a Gibbs.

_Miryam :_ Trois review ? C'est vraiment top. Abby a des pouvoir sur notre italien c'est sûr. Puis tu as raison pauvre Gibbs, il doit s'en vouloir mais plus têtu que lui et Tony je ne sais pas si ça existe.

_Lalala :_ Oui c'est vrai ça Tony, tu exagères reviens ici tout de suite !

_Lili :_ Tes reviews sont géniales. Tu les as eu tes spaghettis alors ? Moi j'avoue que le mot m'a fait bien sourire aussi. Tony est un vrai gamin mais qu'est-ce qu'on l'aime. Des réponses dans ce chapitre ma belle.

_PBG :_ Je m'incline devant toutes ces merveilleuses reviews que tu m'as offertes. T'es géniale^^ Je pense que tu risques d'être étonné par l'ami de notre Tony. Je t'en dis pas plus, tu verras.

_Claire :_ Oui il ne se laisse pas faire pour une fois mais est-ce la meilleure solution dans son état ?

**Bonne lecture tout le monde.**

* * *

Gibbs réessaie de joindre Tony une fois de plus sur son portable en vain. Il tombe directement sur la messagerie vocale. Tout en gardant son portable dans sa main refermée dessus, Gibbs sort de l'ascenseur d'un pas rapide à l'étage de l'open-space du NCIS. Il se dirige vers son bureau mais s'arrête net devant celui de Tony. Il se tourne doucement en regardant un jeune homme assis à la place de son agent sénior, se levant au regard glacial qu'il lui lance. Il lui tend une main que Gibbs ne daigne pas regarder. Je jeune homme l'enlève donc gêné.

- Vous devez être l'agent Gibbs !

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Agent Trevor je suis le rem. . .

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites à ce bureau ?

McGee étonné sur l'arrivée de son patron ayant pris à l'origine sa journée, puis ayant vu la situation délicate dans laquelle était le remplaçant avec un Gibbs n'étant pas dans son bon jour apprament, se lève de sa chaise pour aller à son secours.

- Bonjour patron ! C'est le . . . c'est moi qui l'aie installé là ! Je pensais que pour gérer l'équipe. . .

Gibbs continue de fixer presque avec dégoût le jeune homme ne sachant plus trop où regarder.

- Ce bureau a déjà un propriétaire, trouvez-vous en un autre.

Puis sur ces mots, Gibbs se dirige à son bureau.

McGee regarde ennuyé le jeune agent et lui fait signe d'aller prendre le bureau qui se trouve derrière le sien. Et alors qu'il commence à rassembler ses affaires, McGee retourne à sa place en regardant à son passage, Gibbs, le téléphone à son oreille, qu'il jette ensuite sur son bureau, énervé.

McGee s'assoit rapidement à ce geste et porte aussitôt son regard sur son ordinateur évitant d'attirer l'attention à son égard vu l'humeur massacrante de son supérieur. Mais Gibbs s'avance de lui et il n'a pas d'autre choix que de le regarder alors que le jeune agent passe juste derrière eux pour rejoindre son petit bureau, sous un regard de Gibbs comme si c'était un étranger dérangeant. Gibbs reporte ensuite son attention sur McGee et pose ses deux mains sur le bureau en se penchant légèrement ce qui fait faire avaler sa salive difficilement à McGee se demandant ce qui l'attend. Mais c'est sous une voix beaucoup plus douce mais déterminée que Gibbs commence.

- Où est Ziva ?

- Au laboratoire avec Abby. Vous voulez que je la fasse venir ?

- Non. Vous allez me tracer le portable de DiNozzo !

- Tony ?

- Il est injoignable.

- Ah ! Pourtant je l'ai eu tout à l'heure.

Gibbs enlève ses mains du bureau et se redresse étonné.

- Quand ?

- Y a une demi-heure !

- Que vous a-t-il dit ?

- Bah ! Euh, en fait, euh ! Je n'ai pas tout compris ! Euh !

Gibbs se repenche en reposant ses mains sur le bureau pour être au plus près de son agent.

- McGee, y a des femmes qui accouchent plus vite que ça.

- Il m'a dit qu'il allait chez un copain se reposer.

- Un nom ?

- Non, un pote c'est ce qu'il a dit.

- C'est tout ?

- Non.

- McGee !

- De ne pas poser de questions, ni de tracer son portable si son infirmière personnelle me le demandait sinon je ne pourrais plus travailler tranquillement en attendant sa vengeance.

Gibbs baisse la tête un instant en la secouant légèrement puis reporte son attention sur son agent avec un fin sourire sournois.

- Et vous avez plus peur de sa vengeance ou de ce que je vous ferais si vous ne le faites pas ?

- Bah s'il est éteint . . .

Gibbs insiste son regard sur McGee qui ouvre de grands yeux et détourne le sien de Gibbs pour pianoter sur son clavier et ainsi commencer la recherche cellulaire alors que Ziva arrive à ce moment-là.

- Ah bonjour Gibbs. Je ne pensais pas vous voir aujourd'hui !

Gibbs se redresse et la salue à son tour alors qu'elle s'installe à son bureau en demandant d'un regard envers McGee ce qui se passe ayant remarqué le bureau vide face au sien. Ce dernier lui répond d'un hochement de tête négatif pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne vallait pas mieux chercher à savoir.

- Pas de signal.

- Sortez-moi la liste de ses derniers appels ?

- Mais . . .

- McGee !

- D'accord, je le fais.

Gibbs fait le tour du bureau pour se mettre derrière McGee pour surveiller l'écran puis se penche en voyant les résultats s'afficher.

Gibbs examine la liste puis sous un soupire ayant remarqué aucun numéro inconnu qui aurait pu le mettre sur la trace de son agent, se dirige à son bureau où il trouve place.

McGee regarde Ziva inquiet par ce comportement et décide de se lever pour aller parler à Gibbs. Il se positionne devant le bureau sous l'œil attentif de Ziva voulant, elle aussi, des réponses.

Mais au moment où McGee ouvre la bouche pour commencer à parler, Gibbs le coupe dans son élan en prenant la parole tout en rangeant son arme et son badge dans son tiroir.

- Non McGee, il ne lui est rien arrivé.

- Ah euh d'accord, tant mieux !

Gibbs se lève ensuite pour trouver place devant le plasma.

- Topo !

- Pardon ?

- Vous avez bien une affaire en cours non ?

- Ah oui ! Alors c'est un quartier maître retrouvé mort . . .

* * *

- Pour combien de temps ?

- Le reste de la semaine voir plus.

- Il me reste que des chambres à lits simples.

Tony tourne la tête sur un couple entrer en riant aux éclats. Il regarde l'homme d'affaire embrasser dans le cou la femme qui l'accompagne en jupe pailletée rouge plus que mini avec des talons aiguilles d'une hauteur impressionnante et un maquillage tellement prononcé qu'il se demande s'il est possible de l'enlever. Puis reporte son attention sur la femme un peu forte, la cigarette à la bouche, à l'accueil de l'hôtel plus que modeste où Tony veut prendre refuge.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi ?

- Bon, t'en veux une le beau gosse ou non ?

- Les sanitaires sont collectifs ?

- Non monsieur.

- Bon il se dépêche l'estropier.

- Ouai, y en a qui bosse.

Tony resserre sa main sur sa béquille à l'entente de l'homme d'affaire et la prostituée se moquer de lui mais essaie de garder son calme se sentant plus que faible après la route qu'il a du faire en bus pour être sûr de ne pas être retrouvé pour arriver jusque là.

- Ok, je la prends.

- Payable d'avance.

- Nan sans blague ! En espèce je suppose ?

- Beau et intelligent !

Tony sort de son portefeuille de quoi payer en billets puis la femme lui tend une clé.

- Chambre vingt-quatre. Deuxième étage, dernière porte à gauche.

- Euh, pas d'ascenseur bien sûr ?

- Il veut que je lui porte son sac l'estropier ?

Tony se tourne sur l'homme d'affaire faisant son malin avec la prostitué derrière lui.

- Ici, t'es pas dans un hôtel de luxe le boiteux, alors arrête de nous faire perdre notre temps.

Tony se contente de le regarder alors que l'homme se met à rire en mettant une tape sur la fesse de la femme puis se dirige vers les escaliers. Il regarde la montée avant de poser sa main sur la rampe pour l'aider à gravir les marches. Tout en montant difficilement et doucement les étages, il se fait bousculer et doubler par le couple qui monte quatre à quatre les marches, pressé d'aller faire ce qu'ils ont à faire, puis croise un homme en marcel assis sur une marche, tatoué sur tout le long des bras en train de fumer de l'herbe. Il le dévisage alors que Tony détourne son regard pour éviter les ennuis puis arrive enfin au deuxième étage en sueur sous la douleur s'étant accentuée en montant. Tony traverse tout le couloir en entendant à travers les portes à son passage un couple se disputer, une télévision allumée à un volume sonore important, puis là encore croise une femme, le dos contre le mur, en petite tenue, en train de fumer.

- Salut beau brun. Ça te dirait de venir me tenir compagnie un p'tit moment ?

- Non merci, j'suis marié.

- J'suis pas jalouse tu sais.

- Oui mais elle si.

- Elle n'en saura rien.

- C'est une bonne enquêtrice.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien me faire ta nana ?

- Vous tuer avec un trombone rien qu'au fait de l'avoir appelée ainsi.

- Aller, je te fais un prix comme t'es infirme.

Tony s'arrête alors qu'il l'a dépassé puis baisse la tête à ces mots et continue son chemin sans rien rajouter.

- Oh ne soit pas vexé mon poussin, reviens.

Tony arrive enfin à sa chambre et y entre aussi rapidement qu'il le peut. Il jette son sac au sol et ferme la porte à clé en prenant le soin de mettre la chaînette de sécurité. Il s'adosse ensuite contre celle-ci en posant également sa tête tout en fermant les yeux. Il les rouvre au bout de quelques secondes pour examiner les lieux. Une chambre à la tapisserie vieillie, deux petites fenêtres sur le même mur dont une, menant à l'escalier de secours extérieur, un lit avec juste au-dessus un lustre avec des pales de ventilation accrochés au plafond. Un chevet avec une lampe y sont sur le côté gauche puis à droite, un petit frigo plus gris que blanc. Il s'avance et ouvre la porte en face du lit pour découvrir une douche avec des résidus de savon collés, un lavabo qui goutte avec au-dessus un miroir et des toilettes dans un état plutôt propre par rapport à ce qu'il aurait pensé.

Il s'installe ensuite assis sur le rebord de son lit en grimaçant et souffle un coup en regardant encore une fois autour de lui.

- Au moins je suis tranquille ici.

Il baisse les yeux sur le petit frigo à côté du lit et se penche pour l'ouvrir.

- Bah voyons !

Il soulève un peu par le goulot une des mini-bouteilles d'alcool rangées dans le frigo qui est en fait un vrai petit bar et y lit l'étiquette.

Il la prend finalement et referme le frigo avec son pied gauche puis l'ouvre.

- Même dans le plus pourri des quartiers il faut que tu me suives hein ? Santé Gibbs.

Puis engloutit d'une traite le contenu de la mini-bouteille de Bourbon.

* * *

_Et voilou. J'espère que vous avez compris pourquoi ce chapitre se devait d'être écrit. Il annonce simplement « la descente aux enfers »^^_


	7. Les anges n'existent pas

**Kikou !**

Donc voici la suite.

Un gros merci à Mandy, Furieuse, Coco, Ncislove, Polotee, Lili et Gwen, pour vos reveiws, je ne vous le dirais jamais assez je crois.

Pas de réponses individuelles aujourd'hui, la prochaine fois oui.

Je croise les doigts pour ce chapitre qui n'est pas comme j'ai l'habitude d'écrire.

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, sans avoir défait les couvertures, il regarde les pales de ventilation tourner. Il se laisse emporter par ce mouvement de rotation changer de couleur toutes les trois secondes à cause d'un panneau publicitaire clignotant rose en face de la fenêtre de la chambre.

La nuit est tombée maintenant depuis un moment mais le sommeil ne l'a pas envahi. Il n'a pas quitté sa chambre depuis son arrivée, n'a ni appelé, ni parlé à personne, et son ventre bat la chamade étant vide. Il a noyé sa solitude avec quelques mini-bouteilles du bar qu'il a ensuite jeté à même le sol. Il n'a pas assez bu pour être malade, mais les médicaments pris en journée avec ce mélange d'alcool l'ont rendu dans un état second. Il est là sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il est allongé là depuis quelques heures déjà à fixer le plafond puis les pales tourner, tourner. Mais finalement ne les voit même plus. Les yeux toujours ouverts, le regard fixe, il se sent ailleurs avec des paroles qui défilent dans sa tête. Des mots plus exactement. Ces mots qui lui ont été dits plus tôt dans la journée.

« Estropié. Boiteux. Infirme. »

Ces mots blessants se répètent en boucle dans sa tête le rendant amer.

Mais l'effet de l'alcool s'estompant doucement de son système, il reprend doucement ses esprits. Sans bouger, il ferme un instant les yeux puis les rouvre en remarquant de nouveau les pales. Il penche la tête sur le côté pour regarder l'enseigne auto-éclairée transparente clignotant rose puis se lève doucement. Il se dirige vers son sac de sport au sol près de l'entrée sans sa béquille où toutes ses affaires de rechanges et ses médicaments y sont, pour le prendre et le mettre sur son lit. Il s'assoit à côté puis l'ouvre à la recherche d'une boite de pilules. Quand il trouve enfin ce qu'il cherchait, il s'en empare et au moment d'avaler deux somnifères déterminé à trouver le sommeil, il entend le bruit sourd d'une musique qu'il n'y avait pas auparavant. Il entend aussi parler ou plutôt crier et repose ses somnifères dans le flacon pour aller voir par la fenêtre ce qu'il se passe dehors. Il voit en dessous de l'enseigne, une porte grande ouverte d'où provient la musique avec deux hommes de sécurité tout en muscles en train de mettre à la porte un homme ne tenant même plus sur ses pieds visiblement bien amoché par l'alcool. Tony regarde l'enseigne de plus près pour y voir dessus le dessin d'une femme avec le mot « Strip » écrit dessous.

Il rebaisse le regard en entendant la porte claquer se fermant sur l'homme resté dehors essayant de partir en titubant qui croise une femme plutôt belle avec un long manteau qui frappe ensuite à la porte. En attendant qu'on lui ouvre, elle se remet une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille et lève machinalement la tête dans un mouvement pour remettre sa chevelure derrière ses épaules. Elle voit Tony à la fenêtre de son hôtel et remet sa tête droite sans le quitter des yeux en lui faisant un sourire charmeur. Tony la regarde également, visiblement intéressé, lorsque la porte de la boite de nuit s'ouvre. Le videur la laisse entrer et tout en pénétrant dans le club, la jeune femme se retourne pour lui faire un signe de la main. Tony se contente de la regarder alors qu'elle s'arrête pour parler dans l'oreille du videur. Ce dernier lève à son tour sa tête vers Tony alors que la jeune femme lui indique la direction où regarder. Tony fronce les sourcils alors que le videur semble acquiescer d'un hochement de tête ce qui lui vaut un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme qui entre complètement dans le club en envoyant, juste avant, un baiser avec sa main envers Tony. Le videur referme ensuite derrière eux.

- Waouh !

Tony se dirige à nouveau vers son sac, il y prend deux antidouleurs puis se dirige dans la salle de bain avec des affaires de rechange et sa trousse de toilette. Il avale avec un peu d'eau ses pilules, puis prend une douche rapide tout en se lavant les dents avant de s'habiller d'un jean et d'une chemise noire avec ses baskets. Une fois fini, il se regarde dans le miroir où il se met un coup de peigne puis se caresse du revers de sa main son début de barbe de trois jours. Il regarde son rasoir hésitant sur le fait ou non de se raser puis regarde l'heure.

- Oh et puis zut !

Il se met du parfum et sort de la salle de bain. Il prend ses papiers qu'il met dans la poche intérieure de sa veste puis prend son portable. Mais avant de le ranger, le regarde un moment puis le lance sur son lit. Il s'empare de sa béquille et se tourne prêt à sortir mais après deux pas s'arrête et regarde son allure. Sur ce, il fait demi-tour, jette à son tour sa béquille sur son lit et prend le flacon d'antidouleurs. Il avale encore deux gélules puis le place dans la poche de sa veste et cette fois ci sort de la chambre tout en boitant.

* * *

Gibbs regarde pour la énième fois l'heure sur son téléphone portable. Dire qu'il s'inquiétait était peu dire.

Aujourd'hui, après avoir perdu toutes nouvelles de son agent sénior, qui visiblement voulait souffrir dans le silence et la solitude, avait travaillé d'arrache-pied sur l'affaire qu'il avait à l'origine confié à McGee, tout en se nourrissant de caféine. Si Ducky n'était pas venu les saluer avant de partir le soir en lui faisant remarquer la petite mine de ses agents due à la fatigue et de l'heure tardive mais surtout due à son ton agressif qu'il portait envers eux, il serait encore à l'agence à travailler sur le meurtre du Marine.

Seulement, à la remarque du légiste, il avait su prendre du recul. Il avait donc congédié ses agents en leur faisant bien comprendre avant, de lui signaler tout appel de Tony et qu'il continuerait l'enquête le lendemain.

Gibbs était également rentré chez lui après cela pour trouver refuge dans sa cave à essayer de travailler une pièce de bois. Mais si en temps normal cela le détendait, aujourd'hui ça avait fait effet inverse et après avoir ripé deux fois sur le bois, il avait finalement fini par le fendre. D'énervement, il avait jeté la pièce à travers sa cave puis l'avais quitté. Il avait ensuite pris sa voiture pour aller à l'appartement de Tony, pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas fait un tour de passe-passe en faisant croire qu'il était parti pour finalement revenir ou sinon pour l'attendre, tout simplement.

A présent il se trouve devant la fenêtre du salon de Tony à regarder les lampadaires éclairer la rue sombre et les quelques voitures passer tout en sirotant une bière à la bouteille.

Gibbs soupire puis s'installe sur le canapé. Il allume la télévision avec la télécommande et fait le tour des chaînes avant de s'arrêter sur un programme le faisant sourire.

Il avale une gorgée de sa bière puis penche sa tête en arrière pour regarder les alentours de la pièce en perdant son sourire puis se remet à regarder la télé où un Magnum est en train d'être rediffuser.

- Bon sang Tony, où es-tu ?

* * *

Tony a rejoint la jeune femme y a déjà quelques temps, le videur l'ayant laissé passer suite à son invitation personnelle, et ont déjà partagé quelques verres de champagne ensemble assis sur une banquette devant une autre fille en train de faire du pole dance. Tony étant déjà bien fatigué par l'alcool et ses antidouleurs, regarde sans intervenir et sous un sourire, la jeune femme pencher en avant en train d'inspirer une rangée de poudre blanche sur la table. Elle revient ensuite vers lui en reniflant puis l'embrasse dans le cou.

- T'en veux mon chéri, j'te l'offre.

- Tu rigoles . . . j'suis un . . . un agent fédéRal.

- Nan sans déc.

Les deux se mettent à rire suite à ça.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu caches d'autre. T'es en mission sous couverture ?

- Pff. J'ne bosse plus, . . . j'suis es . . . esTRopier.

- Mon pauvre chéri.

- Je crèche ici . . . pour . . . fuir mon patron . . . j'ai même dû retirer une fortune pour pas qu'il trace ma carte. . .

- Une fortune ?

- Mouai mais chut . . . y a des voleurs partout.

- T'as raison mon mignon.

- Dis . . . comment tu t'appelles ?

- T'as qu'à m'appeler L'ange de l'enfer.

- J'adore !

Puis Tony penche sa tête en arrière. La jeune femme se colle encore plus de lui et recommence à l'embrasser dans le cou mais jette un œil sur le vigil au bar qui lui fait un signe. Elle acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et tout en continuant d'embrasser Tony, tend le bras et met deux cachets effervescents pris au préalable dans son décolleté, dans sa flûte de champagne, celle de Tony étant vide, car sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, elle lui remplissait le sien mais elle ne buvait jamais pour garder le contrôle, puis prend le verre.

- Tiens mon petit poulet, tu vas lire dans mes pensées comme ça.

Tony se redresse et rouvre les yeux les ayant fermés pour apprécier les doux baisers et se penche un peu vers elle.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de bulles . . . pour savoir ce que tu veux ma jolie.

Puis se penche encore plus pour essayer de l'embrasser sur la bouche mais elle lui pose son index sur ses lèvres et le pousse délicatement en arrière.

- Non tu te trompes. Tu vois ! Bois et tout mon esprit et mon corps n'auront plus aucun secret pour toi.

Tony, plus vraiment apte à réfléchir, s'empare de la flûte et sans quitter des yeux la jeune femme, avale d'une traite le breuvage mousseux. La jeune femme reprend la flûte et la repose puis pousse d'un coup avec sa main Tony qui se retrouve complétement avachi et sonné contre la banquette.

Il la voit se mettre devant lui et sent ses mains sur son torse mais tout devient flou. Ses yeux deviennent humides et ses paupières papillonnent de plus en plus. Il voit qu'elle parle mais n'entend qu'une voix très grave et au ralenti. Il la voit ensuite se redresser, remettre la brettelle de sa robe sur son épaule et aperçoit un homme ou deux, il ne sait pas, se positionner devant lui. Elle lui donne des trucs et il l'embrasse. La tête de Tony tombe sur le côté étant dans une semi-conscience puis sent qu'on le redresse pour le mettre sur ses pieds. Il redresse un peu la tête et tout se trouble et ce dédouble autour de lui. Il voit sans vraiment y voir, la jeune femme mettre des billets dans son décolleté puis lui envoie un baiser avec sa main alors qu'il se fait trainer par visiblement deux hommes. Il laisse sa tête tomber en avant, valsant entre les deux hommes qui le trainent sans ménagement hors du club puis le jettent entre deux bennes à ordures dans une petite ruelle qui se trouve entre le club et l'hôtel.

Tony allongé sur le côté, à moitié dans des sacs-poubelles jonchant le sol, regarde deux ombres s'éloigner de lui alors que tout tourne autour de lui.

Il se retrouve dans cette allée sombre et sale, seul, sans plus aucun contrôle de ses mouvements ou actions, sous le froid de la nuit, dépouillé et drogué, ne sachant même plus qui il est, où il est et comment il est arrivé là.

Et pourtant il se sent bien. Il ne ressent et ne pense à rien. Juste la bise venant lui caresser son visage au sol lui procure une douceur agréable et se laisse alors aller dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

* * *

_Alors ? Pas trop catastrophique ?_

_Bon mon chapitre suivant est prêt alors à vos reviews, et comme ça je poste disons samedi ou dimanche, voilou, merci_.


	8. Le diable nous guette

**Kikou.**

Bon je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de review mais je sais que le week-end, le soleil, le coffret des dvd de la saison 8 qui est sortie, enfin bref je vous comprends.

Merci à celles qui ont pris le temps de le faire et voici la suite trop pressée de savoir ce que vous en pensez.

_Furieuse :_ Merci de m'avoir rassuré, j'avais un gros doute ce qui est rare. Désolée de te faire peur mais voici la suite pour te rassurer à mon tour. Enfin . . .

_Coco :_ Ah Tony et les belles femmes, c'est une histoire d'hormones je crois.

_Gwen :_ Oui j'avais prévenu en début de fic qu'elle allait être bizarre mais ça reste de la fiction même si je pense que Tony reste un homme fragile donc que c'est plausible.

_Mandy :_ Oui c'est vraiment un engrange, un cercle vicieux, . . . la descente en enfer.

_Brenda_ : Ah heureusement que tu es là pour mes reviews c'est cool alors rien que pour ça je poste aujourd'hui.

_Ncislove :_ Je suis partante pour l'association. J'ai réservé des billets, on rejoint Gibbs et trouve ce stupide agent pour lui faire un gros câlin et ensuite une baffe et encore un câlin.

**Bonne lecture tout le monde (j'adore vous dire ça).**

* * *

Gibbs se réveille presque en sursaut ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il s'était endormi. Il se lève et s'étire courbaturé d'avoir dormi assis sur le canapé de son agent. Il regarde l'heure à sa montre et file sous la douche se rafraîchir puis part aussitôt en direction du NCIS.

Il arrive peu de temps après avec un café à la main dans l'open space où ses agents y sont déjà.

- Bonjour Gibbs.

- Bonjour Ziva. Tony a appelé ?

- Non. Vous ne vous inquiétiez jamais sans raison et quelle est-elle cette fois-ci ?

- Y en a aucune Ziva.

Il se dirige ensuite vers McGee.

- Bonjour patron. Tony ne m'a pas appelé non plus.

- Vous me le diriez n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ?

- Je ne sais pas McGee à vous de me le dire !

- Il n'a pas appelé, patron. J'ai même laissé mon ordi allumé toute la nuit pour localiser son portable s'il y avait un signal.

- Et ?

- Aucun signal.

Gibbs se tourne machinalement vers le bureau de Tony puis porte son attention sur le bureau vide derrière celui de McGee.

- Où est l'agent Trevor ?

- Euh vous lui avez dit de ne pas revenir, qu'on n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Gibbs se dirige à son bureau étonné de ne plus se rappeler de ce point. Il secoue la tête pour reprendre du service et tout en s'installant à son bureau demande de nouvelles informations pour faire avancer leur enquête en cours.

* * *

Tony se réveille doucement à l'entente d'un bruit. Il tourne doucement la tête en voyant un chat en train de faire les poubelles à côté de lui. Il se redresse doucement dans une position assise tout en mettant une main sur son front.

- Oh putain, j'ai un de ces mal de crâne.

Il regarde autour de lui ne comprenant pas ce qu'il fait là.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bon sang ?

Il se lève doucement et manque s'écrouler à cause du tournis qui l'envahi. Il se rattrape en posant un bras tendu sur le mur puis se met à vomir. Sa vision est encore floue et il lui est impossible de se rappeler les dernières heures. Il se met à avancer tout en laissant sa main contre le mur pour se tenir. Il arrive enfin à la fin de la ruelle et regarde à droite et à gauche ne sachant pas où aller. Il décide d'aller vers la gauche pour rejoindre la route. Là il s'arrête en entendant tous ces bruits de ville. Il regarde les voitures qui lui semblent passer à toute vitesse. Un bruit de klaxon le fait grimacer de douleur et décide donc de faire demi-tour pour retourner dans la petite rue et ainsi s'éloigner de tous ces bruits. Il passe devant une porte et regarde l'enseigne éteinte au-dessus. Un flash lui revient de cette enseigne mais éclairée rose. Il regarde en face et voit des escaliers en métal rouillés. Il lève la tête et regarde le deuxième étage et là encore voit un flash.

- L'hôtel ! Je suis à l'hôtel.

Il se lâche du mur et traverse la rue pour rejoindre l'entrée de l'hôtel. Il y entre et se dirige directement vers les escaliers puis commence sa montée avec tout le mal que cela lui engendre. Il s'agrippe avec ses deux mains sur la rampe et se hisse tant bien que mal. La douleur de sa jambe s'est réveillée. Il se penche en avant faisant tomber quelque-chose de la poche intérieure de sa veste qui dans sa chute descend les escaliers. En voulant se tourner pour voir ce que c'était, il manque tomber à son tour mais fut rattraper par une paire de bras le prenant par la taille en lui remettant directement sa boite d'antidouleurs dans la poche de sa veste.

- Bah alors mon pote. Il faut en prendre soins de ces petites choses.

Tony regarde l'homme en marcel tatoué sur toute la longueur des bras l'aider à monter. Il fronce les sourcils en le reconnaissant vaguement.

- On s'est déjà vu non ?

- Ouai mon pote, hier. Ca va pas bien toi. Depuis quand tu as commencé ?

- Commencer quoi ?

- Oh arrête à d'autres. T'es complétement ailleurs mon pote. Qu'est-ce tu prends ?

Tony ne réponds pas, concentré à réfléchir puis les deux hommes arrivent dans le couloir des chambres.

- Alors tu pieutes où ?

- Euh . . . la dernière chambre je crois.

- Ah j't'adore mec ! Moi c'est Emeric et toi ?

- Tony !

- Cool !

Emeric pose Tony contre le mur et le fouille pour trouver les clés de la chambre puis ouvre la porte. Il entre sans demander son reste alors que Tony entre à son tour en fermant la porte derrière lui pour trouver Emeric en train de fouiller le sac de sport posé sur son lit.

- Waouh mon pote, t'es une vraie mine d'or avec tous ces médocs. Tu sais que tu pourrais te faire une petite fortune dans la rue avec ça.

Tony se dirige vers la salle de bain pour s'asperger d'eau le visage écoutant à peine l'autre homme. Il se regarde dans le miroir et récupère la boite d'antidouleurs dans sa veste. Il la regarde un moment et voit son nom écrit dessus puis une partie de sa mémoire lui revient sur sa journée d'hier.

Il prend par la suite deux antidouleurs qu'il avale pensant lui enlever la douleur à sa jambe mais également son mal de tête et ses nausées. Il enlève sa veste puis sa chemise pour se mettre en t-shirt et se redirige vers sa chambre pour s'asseoir à son tour sur le lit en mettant sa tête dans ses mains alors que l'autre homme continue son inspection dans le sac en regardant une à une les boites.

- Tu sais, j'ai une idée Tony. On va devenir associés. Si tu veux, je vais te vendre ces trucs et on partage les bénefs. Qu'est-ce que t'en dit ? T'es partant ?

- J'en dis, que tu devrais partir maintenant.

- Oh ne la joue pas perso mec, je viens de t'aider.

- Il vaut mieux que tu partes, crois-moi.

- Je t'aide et tu veux me mettre à la porte.

- J'suis pas un dealer.

- Ah d'accord je vois, t'es comme moi. Je préfère dire que je suis un marchand de bonheur.

- Non, je ne suis rien du tout j'te dis.

- Ok, t'es nouveau sur le marché, tu veux te faire ta place, c'est grand, c'est bien, mais tu as besoin d'un parrain et j'me propose de le faire.

- Pars s'il te plaît !

- Et pour te montrer ma bonne foi, je partage avec toi.

- Partage quoi ?

- Ca mon pote, ça va te requinquer tu vas voir.

Tony enlève une de ses mains de son visage pour voir de quoi parle Emeric et secoue la tête de désolation d'en être arrivé à parler avec ce genre d'individu.

- Non c'est bon merci.

- Tiens fais voir j'te le fais tu vas rien sentir et t'auras plus du tout mal ensuite.

Tony encore très fatigué réagit à peine quand Emeric lui attrape le bras et le pique aussitôt avec la seringue qu'il avait prise. Tony sent la piqure et toute de suite essaie de se dégager.

- Hey mais qu'est-ce que tu fous . . . je . . . je . . .

- C'est cool hein ? Tu sens l'effet ? Tu gardes tes esprits mais tu ne sens plus rien. Tout ton corps te sera étranger.

- Je . . .

Tony s'écroule sur son lit.

- Oh petite nature ! Bon c'n'est pas grave !

Emeric récupère tous les flacons et renverse toutes les affaires pour voir s'il a tout pris et trouve l'arme personnelle de Tony.

- Waouh j't'adore mon pote.

Il s'en empare et sort de la chambre laissant Tony de nouveau pris par l'effet de la drogue.

* * *

La fin de journée arrive enfin.

Gibbs attend les rapports de Ziva et McGee de cette fin d'enquête. En temps normal il aurait été fier d'avoir terminé une affaire aussi compliquée, mais rien n'est normal depuis l'incident de ses agents et cette histoire de trappeur.

Ziva se lève et donne son rapport à Gibbs alors qu'un bip sonore se fait entendre. Gibbs fronce les sourcils et avec Ziva se tournent vers McGee.

- C'est le portable de Tony. Il vient de l'allumer, j'ai un signal.

Gibbs se lève d'un coup pour aller voir alors que son portable se met à sonner. Il décroche rapidement en voyant que c'est Tony tout en gardant un ton neutre pour ne pas l'offenser même si cet appel ne sonne pas bon au fait qu'il ne lui adresse plus la parole depuis des jours.

- Gibbs !

A l'autre bout de la ville, Tony, allongé sur son lit, sue et tremble énormément.

Il s'était réveillé quelques temps après son injection, seul dans sa chambre, avec une sensation étrange. Au fil des heures cette sensation s'était dissipée pour laisser place à une envie de la ravoir. Il avait marché de long en large à réfléchir, puis la douleur à la jambe avait eu raison de ses derniers antidouleurs du seul flacon de médicaments qui lui restait. Il avait poussé ensuite toutes ses affaires au sol puis s'était allongé sur son lit. Après avoir tourné plusieurs fois dans son lit, à essayer d'oublier tout ce qu'il lui arrivait, du moins ce qu'il se souvenait, il avait trouvé une position pour essayer de garder son calme, sur le dos, le plus droit possible les mains agrippant les couvertures. Le problème c'était que son corps, avec les différentes drogues ingérées dans les dernières vingt-quatre heures, s'y était habitué et un manque s'était installé.

Après plusieurs tentatives à essayer de s'en sortir seul il s'était finalement rendu compte de son état et avait pris son téléphone pour appeler le seul qui pourrait l'aider.

- Tony !

- Je crois que . . . que j'aie fait une connerie.

- Où es-tu ?

- Je . . . tu le sais déjà, non ?

Gibbs regarde en effet le signal affiché sur l'écran de McGee pour se rendre compte qu'il est en centre-ville dans un quartier dit entre guillemets sensible.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là-bas ?

- Il faut que tu m'aides !

- J'arrive !

- Non, attends. Je . . . je . . .

- Tony qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- J'ai vraiment fait n'importe quoi !

- Je viens te chercher.

- J'ai plus rien, . . . j'ai vraiment plus rien.

- Tony, ne bouge pas d'où tu es, d'accord.

- J'n'y arriverais pas . . . il m'en faut maintenant.

- Il te faut quoi ?

- J'te laisse, c'était une mauvaise idée.

- Non Tony, au contraire j'arrive, ne bouge pas.

- . . .

- Tony ?

- . . .

- DiNozzo !

- . . .

- Et merde !

Gibbs raccroche alors que malgré qu'il n'avait pas été coupé n'entendait plus son agent.

- McGee ?

- Il n'a pas bougé !

- Son portable en tout cas.

Puis se dirige à son bureau pour récupérer sa veste mais fut stoppé dans son élan par McGee et Ziva postés devant lui.

- On vient avec vous !

- Ecoutez Ziva, Tony est dans une phase difficile et je ne pense pas qu'il serait ravi de nous voir tous rappliquer.

- Il est peut-être blessé, en danger. . .

- Ziva, non !

- Il n'y a pas que vous qui vous inquiétez.

- Je sais.

- Donc vous comprenez.

Gibbs regarde un à un ses agents puis les contourne pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Les portes de ce dernier s'ouvrent et Gibbs y pénètre puis pose sa main pour empêcher qu'elles ne se referment et se penche en avant pour crier envers ses agents restés dans l'open space à le regarder partir.

- Bon c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain.

A ces mots, il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Ziva et McGee récupèrent leurs affaires et ainsi rejoindre Gibbs dans l'ascenseur pour aller chercher leur collègue avec toute l'inquiétude se lisant sur leur visage respectif, ne sachant pas du tout à quoi s'attendre.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Tony avait laissé son portable ouvert sur son lit et s'était levé. Il avait empoigné sa béquille puis s'était dirigé rapidement dans la descente des escaliers.

A ce moment-là, il y croise la prostituée qu'il avait déjà vu la veille vers sa chambre en train de les monter.

- Euh bonjour !

- Salut beau brun. Alors t'as changé d'avis, tu me cherches ?

- Non pas vraiment, je cherche un gars tatoué sur les bras.

- Ah Emeric !

- Voilà c'est ça !

- Et pourquoi je t'aiderais ?

- Euh parce que je . . . s'il vous plaît. Il a quelque chose qui m'appartient et que si . . .

- Bon ça va ! Ça va ! T'as de la chance que j'aie eu une semaine riche en affaires et que tu es plutôt agréable à regarder.

- Merci, vraiment merci.

- Le problème mon poussin, c'est qu'Emeric est parti ce matin sûrement pour aller vendre sa daube.

- Où ? Où je peux le trouver ?

- Essaie dans le treizième c'est son quartier.

- Merci.

- Y a pas de quoi mon chou !

La prostituée pose sa main sur la joue de Tony qui la regarde un peu douteux puis elle l'embrasse simplement sur la joue avant de continuer son chemin ainsi que Tony qui sort ensuite pour disparaitre dans les rues de ces quartiers mal fréquentés, où des gangs font la loi, à la recherche de ce qui est en train de le détruire à petit feu.

* * *

_Bon voilou ! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas commenté le chapitre d'avant n'hésitez pas à le faire puis celui-là bien entendu^^J'adore vos reviews._


	9. Tomber de haut

**Kikou !**

Bon j'ai mis beaucoup plus de temps pour poster que d'habitude mais ma semaine n'était pas de tout repos.

Enfin bref, je suis là.

En tout cas merci pour vos reviews, vos alertes et vos favoris.

_Mandy :_ Et ce n'est pas fini. L'équipe au-devant dans ce chapitre.

_Petit poids rouge :_ Moui c'est vrai mais ça reste de la fiction.

_Furieuse :_ Bah il a quand même appelé Gibbs donc c'est une bonne nouvelle.

_Ncislove :_ Suite moins rapide mais suite quand même.

_Gwen :_ « Personne » au si que je m'en souviens avec un Tony seul et déprimé. Super ! Et on est d'accord pour le sevrage.

_PBG :_ Que j'aime tes reviews^^Des réponses plus tard pour le pourquoi du comment en attendant petite suite avec l'équipe et doucement avec les calmants, t'as vu Tony !

_Lili :_ Hou je n'aimerais pas avoir à faire à toi, du coup je me mets de ton côté attend moi, je prépare mes armes et on va chercher Tony après avoir donné une bonne leçon à Emeric.

_Coco :_ J'ai fait passer le message à Gibbs et il m'a dit pas de problème.

_Miryam :_ Tes reviews sont géniales, au top, trop cool. Désolée pour ta crise d'AIPM, ce n'était pas le but. La descente est longue et le chemin bourré d'embuches, je sais le pauvre.

_Lili200986 :_ Bienvenu et merci et voici la suite et vive le suspense.

Je vous laisse en espérant que ce petit chapitre vous plaira car je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Gibbs et ses agents arrivent enfin au fameux motel alors que la nuit est déjà tombée. Gibbs, en avançant d'un pas rapide, ne peut s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi son agent sénior a choisi ce quartier. La nuit est complète et pourtant le monde du travail des prostituées et des gangs, qui les regardent de haut, commence. Certains détournent le regard devinant qu'ils sont des forces de l'ordre. Pour Gibbs, mais également les autres, c'est vraiment leurs dernières préoccupations. Ils entrent dans l'hôtel et se dirigent directement à l'accueil où la standardiste joue à tirer sur son chewing-gum avec ses doigts.

Gibbs s'avance d'elle en brandissant son badge alors que Ziva et McGee restent derrière lui, en alerte, alors que deux hommes, accolés contre le mur, les détails.

- NCIS, agent Gibbs, la chambre de l'agent DiNozzo ?

- Qui ?

- Anthony DiNozzo.

La femme roule des yeux et regarde dans son livre de registre puis reporte son attention sur Gibbs qui soupire visiblement impatient.

- Aucun DiNozzo ici.

Gibbs contracte la mâchoire devant l'air arrogant de la femme qui ne cache pas son dégoût envers les autorités.

- Vous avez combien de chambres ?

- Aucune de libre.

- Combien ?

- Soixante, vingt par étage.

- McGee !

- Oui patron.

- Vous commencez par le premier, David le deuxiè . . .

- Et oh, oh doucement vous n'allez pas fouiller toutes les chambres vous n'avez pas le droit. Il vous faut une déro machin chose.

- Dérogation mais je ne pense pas que vous aimeriez qu'on se mêle de vos affaires.

- C'est quoi le nom déjà ?

- DiNozzo !

La femme re-regarde dans son cahier en soupirant alors que les deux hommes se sont détachés du mur prêt à intervenir pour sans doute protéger un quelconque trafique dans une chambre.

- Ecoutez agent truc muche, il y a un Tony DiNardo, chambre vingt-quatre au deuxième étage mais aucun DiNo. . .

La standardiste n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Gibbs commence sa montée dans les escaliers se rappelant du nom utilisé par Tony lors de sa mission pour la Grenouille en faisant un signe à ses agents qu'ils comprennent et restent dans le hall d'entrée en faisant un jeu de regards noirs envers les hommes qui dévisagent Ziva en souriant à présent.

Gibbs, pendant ce temps monte quatre à quatre les marches ne faisant pas cas d'un homme sniffant dans les escaliers et arrive rapidement au deuxième étage. Il passe devant une prostituée en train de fumer qui l'accoste mais ne l'écoute pas un instant, trop préoccupé à regarder sur les portes le numéro des chambres, puis trouve enfin celle qui l'intéresse mais dégaine aussitôt son arme en voyant la porte légèrement entrouverte. Il la pousse avec son pied et vérifie la présence d'individu à l'intérieur. Il range son arme en voyant qu'elle est vide et récupère le portable de Tony sur le lit. Il plisse les yeux en voyant le désordre et prend à son tour son portable.

- McGee, rejoignez-moi avec les affaires.

Gibbs raccroche aussitôt ne donnant pas plus d'explications et fait un tour sur lui-même pour regarder la chambre en mettant des gants. Il fronce les sourcils et se penche pour ramasser une boite d'antidouleurs vide au moment où McGee et Ziva pénètrent dans la chambre.

- Patron ?

Gibbs ne répond rien, et reste dans ses pensées en regardant le flacon se demandant ce que cela signifie.

Ziva et McGee se regardent ennuyés et avancent pour examiner la pièce à leur tour.

McGee se dirige dans la salle de bain alors que Ziva soulève quelques vêtements de Tony au sol et y trouve la seringue qu'elle récupère pour la montrer à Gibbs.

- Regardez !

Gibbs se tourne et regarde l'objet toujours sans un mot alors que McGee revient dans la chambre pour y voir la seringue à son tour.

- Oh mon dieu ! Pas encore ! Il ne peut pas se faire séquestrer une deuxième fois.

- Il ne s'est pas fait enlever McGee !

- Mais Gibbs, tout porte à croire dans cette pièce qu'il y eu lutte et cette seringue montre qu'on l'a drogué.

- Je ne pense pas Ziva.

Ziva et McGee se regardent plus qu'étonnés par les propos de Gibbs qui se tourne pour regarder encore une fois autour de lui.

- A quoi songez-vous ?

Gibbs ramasse une des mini-bouteilles au sol et ouvre le minibar pour le voir à moitié vide. Il se retourne ensuite vers ses agents en leur montrant la bouteille d'alcool vide et le flacon d'antidouleurs vide également.

- J'ai vraiment fait n'importe quoi, dit-il pensif.

- Gibbs ?

- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit quand il m'a appelé.

- Ok, d'accord, je vois où vous voulez en venir Gibbs, mais on parle de Tony là. Il est impossible qu'il se soit drogué. Peut-être qu'il a un peu bu, ça ne serait pas la première fois mais drogué ? Non ! Non !

- David !

- Gibbs, ce n'est pas possible !

- Il m'a dit qu'il lui en fallait tout de suite puis il a raccroché. Je n'avais pas compris sur le coup mais maintenant . . .

- Patron, pourquoi il aurait fait ça ?

- Je ne sais pas McGee mais il faut le retrouver. Continuez d'inspecter. Relevez les empreintes de la chambre pour vérifier s'il était seul et si on n'a aucune nouvelle de lui à la première heure demain matin, lancez un avis de recherche. Ziva, vous commencez à interroger les clients de cet étage, je m'occupe de la standardiste et je vous rejoins. Aller go !

Gibbs et Ziva quittent la chambre laissant McGee ne sachant pas trop par où commencer, préoccuper et soucieux pour son collègue.

Ziva toque à la porte d'en face alors que Gibbs traverse le couloir pour aller rejoindre l'accueil mais s'arrête après avoir passé la prostituée toujours dans le couloir. Après tout, si elle l'a accosté tout à l'heure, peut-être a-t-elle fait de même pour son agent. Il fait donc demi-tour pour l'interroger.

- Bah alors on a envie de prendre un peu de plaisir finalement.

- Agent Gibbs, NCIS !

- Connais pas.

- Pas besoin de connaître pour répondre à mes questions.

- Et j'aurais quoi en échange Gibbs.

- Agent Gibbs !

- Oh ça va, du calme, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour aider un homme aussi séduisant que vous ?

- Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?

- J'habite ici mon grand.

- Donc vous avez peut-être croisé l'homme de la chambre du fond.

- Peut-être !

- Ecoutez c'est mon agent et il a des problèmes.

- Ah non, ce n'est pas un agent qui crèche ici.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Infirme, pas habillé comme vous l'êtes mais en jogging, drogué.

Gibbs soupire à cette dernière remarque et se passe une main lasse sur le visage en entendant ce qu'il redoutait mais se reprend rapidement.

- Vous l'avez vu quand la dernière fois ?

- Y a environ une heure, une heure trente.

- Merci.

Gibbs commence à faire un pas pour partir alors que Ziva s'avance pour continuer ses interrogatoires, mais Gibbs se fait attraper le bras par la prostituée.

- Attends mon chou, euh enfin Agent Gibbs !

Gibbs regarde la main qui le tient puis la femme le lâche aussitôt comprenant au regard de Gibbs qu'il vaut mieux le lâcher.

- Pardon !

- Vous vouliez ?

- Vous voulez pas savoir où il est ?

- Vous le savez ?

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de traiter avec les flics, mais je crois que j'aie craqué sur cet homme. Il avait l'air perdu et pourtant si respectueux envers moi et sa femme, c'est si rare que je croise des . . .

Ziva n'ayant plus de client à interroger à cet étage s'approche, en ayant entendu la prostituée, interloquée.

- Sa femme ?

- Oui c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

- Grand, brun, les yeux verts, avec une béquille ?

- Euh oui.

- Et il vous a dit qu'il était marié ?

- Ziva !

- Mais Gibbs ce n'est peut-être pas Tony !

Gibbs regarde Ziva qui lui met un doute et s'en retourne sur la prostituée.

- Et qu'a-t-il dit d'autre à propos de sa femme ?

- Que c'était une bonne enquêtrice et qu'elle pourrait me tuer avec un trombone même si personnellement j'en doute.

Gibbs penche la tête vers Ziva en la regardant mais vu les yeux étonnés qu'elle a, il comprend qu'elle a admis que c'était Tony et qu'il s'était servi d'elle pour éloigner les prostituées.

- Vous disiez savoir où il était ?

- Dans le treizième à la recherche d'Emeric.

- Emeric ?

- Ah je crois que ça va être tout, j'ai une réputation à tenir et j'ai déjà beaucoup trop parlé alors, bonne chance.

Et sans demander son reste, elle entre dans sa chambre.

Gibbs et Ziva interpellent McGee et quittent l'hôtel en courant pour rejoindre leur voiture en espérant retrouver leur collègue rapidement.

* * *

- Puisque je vous dis que je suis un agent !

- Et ta plaque elle est où le malin ?

- Je me suis fait voler mon portefeuille l'autre nuit.

- Et tu n'as pas fait opposition ?

- Je . . . je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite.

- Normal vu ton état. Faut pas être devin pour voir que tu es en manque.

Tony soupire en entendant ça et se pince l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux tout en grimaçant.

- Je crois que vous m'avez cassé le nez !

- T'avais qu'à te tenir tranquille espèce de p'tit con, alors maintenant on va gentiment se laisser prendre les empruntes, un p'tit tour aux photos et on t'héberge une nuit gratuite dans une jolie petite cellule. T'as vu la chance que tu as ?

- Vous faites une grossière erreur. Vérifier au moins mon nom. Anthony DiNozzo.

- Oh mais on va le faire, on va même appeler l'immigration.

- J'suis né ici gros malin.

- On verra !

- Vous êtes stupide où vous le faites exprès ?

- Allez ça suffit, emmenez ce petit salaud à l'infirmerie. On lui prendra ses empruntes plus tard. Rien ne presse, n'est-ce pas Tony ?

Un policier soulève Tony par le bras pour le faire lever de sa chaise alors qu'il vient d'être interrogé par un lieutenant. Menotté dans le dos, Tony baisse les yeux alors qu'il sort de la salle d'interrogatoire, de honte de s'être fait arrêter encore une fois, d'avoir essayé de s'enfuir après l'altercation avec la police et le gang là où il avait retrouvé Emeric mais surtout d'en être arrivé là.

Une fois sortie de la salle, un autre policier arrive et montre un sachet en plastique au lieutenant.

- On a retrouvé cette arme dans une poubelle près du terrain de basket.

- Sûrement l'arme du crime. Une guerre de territoire encore sur le marché de la neige.

- Des medocs sur ce coup. On a retrouvé un flacon avec l'arme au nom d'Anthony DiNozzo.

- Sans déc ? Bah apparemment on va le garder plus longtemps que prévu l'italien.

- Et pour un long moment. C'est le même calibre qui a blessé Nick qui était en couverture.

- Un meurtre, et un flic blessé, le p'tit con, j'aurais dû lui cassé plus que son nez de p'tit drogué.

* * *

_Et voiloù, alors ? _


	10. La triste vérité

**Kiloucoucou !**

Donc voici une petite suite, (oui je n'arrive pas à faire plus long en ce moment) avec ce chapitre que je considère comme prologue pour la suite des évènements.

J'espère que vous aimerez.

En tout cas je suis contente car je vous ai surpris avec le chapitre précèdent et je dois dire que j'adore ça.

J'aime aussi vos reviews mais je ne vais pas vous répondre individuellement aujourd'hui mais au prochain promis.

Merci à _Mandy, Coco, Popounettea, PBG, Ncislove, Furieuse et Gwen_ pour vos coms.

Petite page de pub avant de vous laisser lire : PBG a créé un sujet de discussion sur le forum, rubrique NCIS en français bien sûr, alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un petit tour et laisser des messages.

Puis bien entendu **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Plus Gibbs conduisait plus il sentait son cœur se serrer. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

Il ratissait les rues sombres du treizième, avec Ziva et McGee, à l'affût pour retrouver leur collègue.

Gibbs ne veut pas y croire.

Son agent sénior est-il vraiment tombé dans le monde de l'alcool et de la drogue sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ? Depuis quand et pourquoi ?

Sûrement pas à cause de son mal à la jambe puisque les médecins lui ont certifié qu'elle guérissait bien même s'il y avait encore un risque de phlébite d'où son traitement. Il avait bien remarqué une déprime, c'est pour cela qu'il passait le plus de temps possible avec lui malgré son refus, mais Tony avait profité de son absence pour s'enfuir et ainsi entretenir son mal-être au lieu d'accepter l'aide qu'il lui proposait.

- Regardez patron !

Gibbs tourne la tête vers la vitre côté passager, où McGee est installé, pour regarder ce qu'il lui montre. Il fronce les sourcils en voyant, vers un terrain de basket, des gyrophares bleus et rouges de la police mais également d'une ambulance. Se demandant ce qu'il se passe et pour s'assurer que son agent ne fait pas parti de ce petit spectacle de nuit, il tourne à l'intersection suivante pour rejoindre le terrain.

Il se gare à proximité, et sort de la voiture avec ses agents au moment où l'ambulance quitte les lieux sans les sirènes, preuve qu'à l'intérieur ce n'est pas un blessé mais belle et bien un mort.

McGee et Ziva la suivent du regard avec un pincement au cœur sachant que Tony est dans cet arrondissement et ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire, alors que Gibbs ne quitte pas des yeux les policiers qui sont prêts à partir également. Un homme veut les stopper mais Gibbs brandit son badge et passe sans demander son reste, suivit de près par ses agents.

- A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Agent Gibbs, NCIS. Et voici l'agent McGee et David.

- Agent Rodes, police scientifique, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Un conflit entre territoires qui a mal tourné, aucun Marine agent Gibbs.

- Un agent ?

- Pas que je sache, pourquoi ?

- Je suis à la recherche d'un de mes hommes, Anthony DiNozzo.

L'agent Rodes fronce les sourcils rendant soupçonneux Gibbs.

- Un problème agent Rodes ?

- On a eu une victime. On a son identification. Il s'agissait d'Emeric Cali connu dans le milieu de la drogue. On a retrouvé sur lui plusieurs boites de pilules prescrites au nom de votre agent.

- Emeric ?

- Que se passe-t-il avec votre agent ?

- Des suspects arrêtés ?

- Trois, les autres se sont éparpillés et ont réussi à fuir.

- Des noms ?

- Deux qui étaient connus de la police, le troisième aucun papier sur lui.

- Description ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit votre homme agent Gibbs. C'était un drogué. Il a essayé de fuir mais un lieutenant l'a rattrapé non sans mal pour lui passer les menottes.

- Description ?

- Vous êtes tenace ! Grand, brun, euh il boitait et avait une béquille qu'il a jeté en essayant de fuir.

- Il a été emmené au poste ?

- Effectivement, y a peu.

- Merci.

- De rien agent Gibbs.

Gibbs s'en retourne vers sa voiture d'un pas rapide en crispant les poings de rage d'entendre dans quelle situation s'est mis son agent sénior.

Rien ne va plus avec Tony mais il ne compte pas le laisser continuer sa descente aux enfers et qu'il le veuille ou non, il le ramènera sur terre à coup de tape sur la tête s'il le faut.

* * *

- Lieutenant !

- Oui Josh !

- C'est bien un agent du NCIS. Anthony DiNozzo Junior.

- Vive la navy !

- Ce n'est pas tout, il a déjà un casier.

- Voyez-vous ça. Pour ?

- Pénétration par effraction dans une fourrière. Un dossier a été supprimé également par le FBI . . .

- Rien ne s'efface vraiment. Faites des recherches au près . . .

- C'est déjà fait. Un agent me devait un petit service.

- Et ?

- Notre cher Italien a été soupçonné de meurtre. J'en sais pas plus.

- C'est parfait quand même. Le test au résidu de poudre ?

- Positif, ainsi que le prélèvement sanguin pour les traces de substances illicites et un taux d'alcool un peu au-dessus de la norme.

- Il est toujours à l'infirmerie ?

- Oui. Il a bien le nez cassé. Ils ont été obligés de lui administrer une dose de morphine.

- Ben voyons. Il devait être aux anges !

- Il avait l'air soulagé effectivement mais ne dit pas un mot depuis que vous avez fini de l'interroger.

- L'aurais-je intimidé ?

Un autre policier arrive au près du lieutenant qui a les pieds sur son bureau en train de jouer avec son stylo.

- Lieutenant ! Le NCIS sur la ligne trois.

- Je les prends. Merci John.

Le lieutenant prend son fixe en se redressant sur sa chaise.

- Lieutenant Cole, je vous écoute.

- Agent Gibbs NCIS, vous avez un de mes hommes.

- DiNozzo ?

- C'est ça.

- Effectivement.

- Nous arrivons dans dix minutes pour l'emmener chez nous.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible agent Gibbs.

- Pardon ?

- Etait-il en mission ?

- . . .

- Ce silence m'en dit long et signifie que non, exact ?

- De quoi est-il soupçonné ?

- Trafique de médiacaments, meurtre, tentative de meurtre envers un policier sous couverture et refus d'obtempérer avec violence physique envers ma propre personne.

- J'arrive !

- Ecoutez agent Gibbs, il n'y a rien que vous ne pourrez faire ce soir, il est . . . allô ! . . . Agent Gibbs !

Le lieutenant retire son fixe de l'oreille pour le regarder et raccroche.

- J'en reviens pas, il m'a raccroché au nez. Espèce de . . .

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et laisse échapper un grognement à la place puis se lève d'un coup de colère.

- Est-il en état d'aller en cellule ?

- Je pense, mais il vaudrait mieux qu'il passe la nuit à l'infirmerie, s'il nous fait une crise de manque au moins . . .

- On s'en fou ! Les fédéraux qui retournent leur veste me donnent la nausée et celui qui arrive serait capable de l'emmener sans autorisation parce que c'est l'un des leurs. Mettez-moi ce DiNozzo en cellule tout de suite et s'il se débat mettez lui un coup de Taser ça le calmera. Je m'occupe de calmer le jeu avec ceux qui arrivent.

- Vous ! Calmer le jeu ?

- Tu as raison Josh, je vais essayer de me contrôler. Je vais ranger mon arme dans mon tiroir, c'est plus prudent, mais sache une chose, ce n'est pas un gars de la Navy de mauvaise humeur qui va m'intimider.

- Je sais. J'ai confiance en vous.

- Comment va Nick ?

- Toujours en chirurgie.

- Raison de plus pour qu'on garde au chaud l'Italien et qu'on ne se laisse pas faire.

* * *

_J'ai envie de dire Tadam ! Avouez que vous aimez le lieutenant Cole ? A vous les studios, euh non, reviews !_


	11. Confrontation

**Kikou !**

Bon ben voici voilou la suite.

_Mandy :_ A ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre que tu vas savoir si l'équipe va réussi à le sortir de là.

_Gwen :_ Tu veux une confrontation alors la voici en espérant qu'elle ne va pas trop te décevoir.

_Lolita :_ Ne stress pas trop mais es-tu sûre qu'il n'y est pour rien ?

_Furieuse :_ Un super beau compliment que tu me fais pour Gibbs, merci. Par contre je suis étonnée que tu n'aimes pas Cole.

_Coco :_ Oui c'est sûr que moi je n'aimerais pas être à la place des flics.

_Anonyme :_ Moui, je ne sais pas qui se cache derrière cette review mais en tout cas tu as raison et merci.

_PBG :_ Oui moi aussi j'aime bien cette nouvelle façon mais c'est vrai que les smiley manquent, pas grave. Pas de nouvelle d'Abby, ni de Ducky, ni de Bert, ni de l'agraffeuse mickey dans ce chapitre désolée.

Miryam, Lili et les autres vous me manquez, mais je sais que la fin de l'année scolaire, les vacances, le soleil ou la pluie enfin bref j'espère vous revoir bientôt mais je sais que vous avez des circonstances atténuantes.

Je ne m'attarde pas plus, si ce n'est pour vous dire que je ne pense pas avoir le temps de poster cette semaine et encore moins celle d'après, vacances obligent, mais je ne vous oublie pas.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Dire que Gibbs conduit vite en temps normal est un euphémisme par rapport à cette fois-ci.

McGee est obligé de s'agripper à la poignée plafonnière de la voiture pour éviter de se balancer de droite à gauche dans un virage mais surtout pour serrer fort quelque chose pour ne pas hurler de peur lorsque son patron passe à un feu rouge évitant de justesse une voiture ayant la priorité.

Heureusement la route est plutôt calme de véhicules étant donné l'heure avancée de la nuit.

Ils arrivent enfin au poste de police, McGee protégé par sa ceinture qui se bloque au freinage brusque de Gibbs pour se garer, lui évitant ainsi une probable rencontre avec le tableau de bord.

Ils sortent ensuite de la voiture pour se diriger d'un pas rapide à l'intérieur du poste avec un Gibbs en tête qui n'a pas desserré les dents depuis son appel avec le lieutenant de police.

Cole se lève de sa chaise en voyant ces trois personnes arriver sans un sourire, se doutant évidement que le premier homme étant celui qu'il avait eu plus tôt et qui l'avait rendu un soupçon irritable.

Gibbs s'arrête net devant le lieutenant en le jugeant du regard.

Cole, lui, pour faire bonne figure, tend une main pour une salutation dans les règles.

- Agent Gibbs je suppose ! Lieutenant Cole !

Gibbs ne daigne pas regarder cette poignée de main et c'est sur un ton sans précédent qu'il commence les hostilités.

- Où est mon agent ?

Cole enlève sa main et se redresse légèrement pour montrer son assurance obligeant Gibbs à lever les yeux pour ne pas perdre le contact visuel avec le lieutenant plus haut de quelques centimètres.

- Vous voulez vous la jouer ainsi alors ?

- Je ne suis pas là pour jouer mais pour ramener mon agent au NCIS.

- Chose infaisable.

- Ca c'est vous qui le dîtes !

Le lieutenant Cole sourit à cela puis se tourne pour retrouver place sur sa chaise où il s'affaisse tout en mettant ses jambes croisées pour faire reposer ses pieds sur son bureau. A cette vision Ziva et McGee se regardent choqués par l'attitude de ce lieutenant ayant visiblement pas peur des représailles de leur patron qui déteste par-dessus tout qu'on lui tourne le dos.

D'ailleurs Gibbs crispe ses poings de colère puis se positionne face à Cole, le bureau faisant barrage entre les deux hommes et reprend la conversation en appuyant bien sur chacun de ses mots.

- Pour la dernière fois lieutenant Cole, où est mon agent ?

- Dans le pétrin, agent Gibbs.

Dans une rage soudaine, Gibbs pose ses deux mains sur le bureau tout en se penchant en avant pour réduire l'espace avec son interlocuteur qui reste très décontracté devant ça alors que Gibbs monte le ton.

- C'est vous qui allez l'être si vous continuez à être autant arrogant.

A ces mots, quelques policiers de nuit présents au poste arrêtent toutes activités pour regarder le spectacle qui s'offre à eux alors que Cole récupère son ouvre-lettre pour se faire une petite manucure avec la lame.

- Excusez-moi agent Gibbs, j'ai comme entendu une menace, non ?

- C'est le cas, oui !

- Faites attention de ne pas pousser trop loin, j'ai déjà un agent du NCIS derrière les barreaux, je n'aimerais pas en mettre un autre.

Gibbs se redresse et se met à rire ayant pour effet de ravoir l'attention du lieutenant qui lève les yeux vers lui trouvant cela plutôt anormal. Ziva et McGee, eux, froncent les sourcils également dans l'incompréhension, voyant Gibbs toujours avec le sourire, faire lentement le tour du bureau de Cole puis d'un coup lui vire les pieds du bureau le faisant perdre légèrement l'équilibre sur sa chaise tout en lui faisant lacher son coupe-papier.

Le lieutenant se lève d'un coup suite à ça et se repositionne face à Gibbs en posant son index sur son torse.

- Espèce d'ordure. Vous vous croyez où là ? Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes un fédéral de la Navy que vous avez tous les droits.

- Enlevez votre doigt.

Au lieu de cela Cole le pousse une fois avec.

- Sinon quoi agent Gibbs ?

Puis une deuxième fois, ce qui eu pour effet d'agacer Gibbs qui lui attrape la main rapidement en lui ramenant le bras derrière son dos tout en le faisant basculer sur son bureau.

Cole se retrouve ainsi debout, le torse plaqué contre son propre bureau, immobilisé, avec son bras dans le dos tenu par Gibbs le maintenant fortement comme il le fait pour un suspect.

A cette scène les policiers dégainent leurs armes suivit de Ziva et McGee les pointant à leur tour, chacun ayant la même intention, celle de protéger leur supérieur. Mais pour les agents du NCIS, cela est également pour prouver leur détermination malgré leur nombre inférieur.

Gibbs se penche ensuite sur Cole pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de son oreille pour bien qu'il entende ce qu'il a à lui dire.

- Ecoutez-moi bien p'tit con. On ne me menace pas de m'arrêter et on ne pose pas ses mains sur moi, mais ce qu'on fait encore moins, c'est de s'en prendre à Mon Equipe.

- Votre Agent est soupçonné de meurtre et ce n'est pas la première fois à ce que je sache.

Gibbs resserre sa poigne et appuie encore plus Cole sur son bureau le faisant ainsi grimacer.

- Mon Agent est innocent.

- Allez dire ça à la famille du policier qui est, entre la vie et la mort, sur son lit d'hôpital.

Gibbs retourne Cole et l'attrape cette fois-ci par le colback.

- Jamais il n'aurait tiré sur un flic.

Cole, libre de ses deux mains, enlève d'un geste rapide la poigne de Gibbs le tenant toujours.

- Vous qui tenez tant à vos hommes agent Gibbs, vous savez sans doute l'effet que ça fait d'appeler en pleine nuit la femme d'un policier pour dire que son mari ne rentrera pas ?

- Je regrette sincèrement qu'un policier ait été touché, mais je persiste à dire que l'agent DiNozzo n'a pas tiré.

- Pourtant toutes les preuves sont contre lui.

- Quelles preuves ?

Voyant que la discussion entre les deux hommes, malgré le ton toujours houleux, redevient plus adulte, les policiers ainsi que Ziva et McGee comme un accord silencieux rangent leurs armes respectives mais restent tout de même chacun aux aguets d'une éventuelle perte de contrôle de nouveau.

- Vous voulez des preuves ?

- Oui.

- Je vais vous en donner agent Gibbs et après vous ne pourrez plus nier quoique ce soit.

Le lieutenant Cole récupère un dossier posé sur une pile d'autres dossiers et l'ouvre. Il tend une première feuille à Gibbs qu'il récupère pour y voir en photo deux balles de même calibre.

- Voici les balles que notre légiste à récupérer du corps d'Emeric Cali. Et voici celle que je viens de recevoir que les médecins ont retiré de notre policier sous couverture.

Gibbs récupère la deuxième feuille que lui tend Cole pour voir que c'est encore une balle de même calibre, puis récupère ensuite une troisième feuille en serrant la mâchoire reconnaissant la photo.

- Voici à présent l'arme trouvée sur les lieux, enregistrée sous le nom d'Anthony DiNozzo Junior. C'est son arme personnelle. Peut-être la connaissez-vous ? En tout cas vous remarquerez que c'est le même calibre que les balles. On continu ?

Gibbs ne dit pas un mot alors qu'il récupère une quatrième feuille où il reconnait en photo la veste de Tony avec les manches couvertes de taches blanches ainsi q'une autre avec un poignet d'homme avec les même taches.

- Test de résidu de poudre positif sur votre agent.

Le lieutenant Cole lui tend carrément le dossier cette fois-ci.

- Et on peut continuer, constatez !

Gibbs ouvre le dossier et y lit un taux élevé d'alcool ainsi qu'un test de nouveau positif pour la drogue. Il continu d'inspecter le dossier, puis y voit une photo de Tony prise de face où on le voit avec une petite entaille sur le haut de son nez entourée d'une rougeur qui descend jusqu'au dessous de ses yeux comme des cernes. Puis enfin, il y voit les empreintes de son agent ainsi que trois photos de lui encore, cette fois-ci avec un pansement sur le nez mais ne cachant pas les rougeurs transformées en bleus, prouvant un nez cassé. Des photos de ses deux profils ainsi que de sa face avec un panneau l'identifiant par un numéro avec la date inscrite dessous.

Gibbs referme le dossier évitant un quelconque contact visuel avec qui que ce soit ayant à peine reconnu son agent avec un regard vide et larmoyant, un teint pâle faisant ressortir une fatigue non dissimilée et toujours son début de barbe qu'il avait déjà remarqué à sa sortie d'hôpital.

- Alors, coïncidences agent Gibbs ?

Gibbs, ne croyant pas aux coïncidences mais connaissant son agent, se reprend étant devenu un peu déconcerté par tout cela et rend le dossier à Cole, voulant des explications de la part du principal intéressé.

- Je suis désolé agent Gibbs. Je me doute de ce que vous devez ressentir. Mais toutes les preuves l'accablent. Et n'étant pas en mesure de répondre à nos questions tant qu'il ne sera pas sobre, nous le gardons.

- Je veux le voir !

- Agent Gibbs, vous êtes intelligent et vous savez qu'il est impossible de le voir avant . . .

- Maintenant !

Cole soupire longuement puis serre la mâchoire à plusieurs reprises en regardant Gibbs puis ses deux agents qui n'ont pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure mais voyant bien qu'ils sont tous aussi déconcertés puis reporte son attention sur Gibbs.

- D'accord, mais pas plus de dix minutes et seulement vous.

- Merci.

- Ne me remerciez pas trop vite, car si j'apprends que Nick, enfin le policier sous couverture ne s'en sort pas, c'est au centre de détention qu'il faudra vous rendre la prochaine fois.

Gibbs serre les dents pour éviter de rétorquer quoique ce soit qui pourrait l'empêcher d'aller voir son agent alors que Cole fait un signe de main à un policier qui s'approche pour qu'il accompagne Gibbs vers les cellules là où est enprisonné Tony.

* * *

_Et voilou, pas trop déçu de ce cahpitre ? Je rassure tout le monde en vous disant que le prochain chapitre sera avec la présence de Tony évidement._


	12. Visite nocturne

**Kikou !**

Bon franchement, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de retour pour le chapitre précédent, je suis un peu déçue, mais ce n'est pas grave, je poste quand même car je pars en vacance mercredi soir donc je serais absente un petit moment et j'ai fait tout mon possible pour vous poster avant.

Je n'ai pas eu de mal à faire ce chapitre bizarrement en l'écrivant très rapidement et à cause de cela j'ai un peu peur qu'il ne soit pas à la hauteur. Les fans du Tibbs me le diront et les autres aussi j'espère.

Je dédie ce chapitre à PBG accros au Tibbs mais aussi parce qu'elle m'a lancé le défi de caser un mot pour le moins inhabituel dans une fic, que j'aie accepté évidement (je refuse rarement les défis), le mot étant « éléphant »

_Coco :_ C'est sûr que ça ne va pas être facile pour Gibbs et ce n'est pas sûr qu'il y arrive^^

_Anonyme :_ Ca y est c'est fait j'ai corrigé le chapitre d'avant par contre l'histoire n'est pas encore finie.

_Anna :_ Tu voulais la discussion Tibbs alors la voici.

_Ncislove :_ Un chapitre entier avec Tony pour me rattraper de ne pas l'avoir vu dans les deux derniers.

_PBG_ : Ah quelle scène et quel épisode le 5*01, je l'adore. Tu sais quoi, j'ai fait l'effort de répondre brièvement à toutes tes questions dans ce chapitre, c'est mon autre défi ;)

_Dinozzo-Ncis_ : Ah je suis vraiment rassurée j'espère que ça sera de même pour celui-là^^

Aller, je vous laisse lire,** bonne lecture.**

* * *

Gibbs marche derrière le policier le cœur serré.

Ceci est la deuxième fois qu'il vient voir son agent sénior derrière les barreaux et il doit se l'avouer cette fois-ci est différente et il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit penser.

La première fois, il savait, tout le monde savait, que Tony était la cible d'une personne qui lui voulait du mal, mais qu'en est-il aujourd'hui ?

Il marche s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte, plongé dans ses pensées alors qu'il foule le couloir menant aux cellules.

Ils arrivent enfin à la toute dernière et se stoppent. Ce qu'il voit est complètement différent de la fois d'avant.

Là, tout ce qu'il y perçoit, est un homme recroquevillé sur lui-même, assis tout au fond du lit meublant la cellule, dans le dernier coin le plus sombre, non pas avec une de ses habituelles chemises de grande marque qu'il est fièr de porter mais en simple t-shirt orange que la police lui a remis, sa chemise étant une pièce à conviction.

Un homme, la tête baissée, posée dans ses bras reposant sur sa jambe gauche repliée contre son torse, l'autre blessée étant étendu sur le matelas.

Un homme ne se rendant même pas compte de la présence humaine face à lui, tremblant légèrement.

Un homme qui paraît si vulnérable et étranger, un coupable, pas son agent.

Où est passé l'Anthony DiNozzo, son agent, celui qui lui a sauvé la vie de la noyade, celui à qui il a donné les rênes de son équipe, celui qu'il est allé sauver à son tour dans le nid d'aigle de son assaillant, celui plein de vie avec son sourire si connu de tous, celui qu'il considère comme beaucoup plus que son agent ?

C'est sans un mot que Gibbs regarde Tony, presque désemparé à ce tableau qui s'offre à lui.

Seulement quelques secondes qu'il vient d'arriver et pourtant le temps lui semble s'être arrêté jusqu'au moment où il fut dérangé par un bruit sourd faisant résonnance. Il regarde avec dégout le policier en train de faire percuter sa matraque contre les barreaux de la cellule.

- Aller debout l'estropier, t'as de la visite !

Gibbs se positionne juste à côté de l'homme en uniforme, avec son regard le plus glacial, n'étant pas d'humeur à entendre de tels propos sur son protégé alors que Tony lève la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passe.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

L'officier ose à peine le regarder devant cette prestance qu'impose l'ancien Marine.

- Bah quoi, rien de mal !

- Allez-vous en, laissez-nous seul !

- Je . . . je n'ai pas le droit au cas où le prisonnier . . .

- Dehors ! Rétorque Gibbs en hurlant.

- Ok, ok, je vous laisse, on se calme.

Le policier détourne Gibbs en se faisant le plus discret possible sous le regard méprisant et plein de haine que lui lance ce dernier.

Une fois assuré qu'il est à bonne distance, Gibbs se remet face à Tony toujours dans la même position si ce n'est sa tête qu'il laisse reposer sur le mur de briques à présent.

- Alors, comme ça tu es venu ?

- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser ?

- T'aurais dû !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je le mérite !

- Tu mérites en effet un bon coup de pied au derrière.

- Pas de tape derrière la tête ?

- Ne me tente pas. Et en parlant de pied comment va ta jambe ?

- Elle est encore là, elle s'accroche. Et où sont les autres ?

- Au commissariat.

- Abby est au courant ?

- Pas de tout.

- C'est mieux ainsi.

- Elle se fait du souci.

- Elle se fait toujours du souci.

- Oui mais cette fois-ci, il n'y a pas qu'elle qui s'en fait.

Tony se redresse difficilement et s'assoit à présent sur le bord du lit, se mettant ainsi dans la lumière de la lampe du couloir, mais en enlevant le contact visuel avec Gibbs, trouvant le sol sans doute plus intéressant.

- Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de vous inquiéter pour moi.

- C'est ce que font les membres d'une même équipe et tu fais parti de la mienne.

- Mouai, plus pour très longtemps !

- Tony, regarde-moi.

Au lieu de cela Tony soupire bruyamment.

- Tony, s'il te plaît !

A ces mots plutôt tendres et inhabituels de la part de Gibbs, Tony tourne doucement la tête vers lui avec un regard si peu connu de la part de l'italien.

Un regard que Gibbs qualifierait comme une personne remplie de remords, de tristesse et de désarroi, ce qui le rend lui-même désorienté de le voir ainsi.

- Parle-moi !

- Il n'y a rien à dire. J'ai fait le con, j'ai rencontré les mauvaises personnes et je me retrouve ici. C'est sans doute pas plus mal.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais plus à vrai dire ! Peu importe !

- Peu importe ? Tu es accusé de meurtre Tony, fais un effort !

Cette fois-ci le ton de Gibbs devenu beaucoup plus dur pour faire réagir son agent eut son effet puisque Tony se lève et s'avance de Gibbs pour lui faire face tout en restant tout de même à une certaine distance le laissant ainsi voir son teint plus que pâle faisant ressortir ses bleus sous ses yeux, puis à son tour monte la voix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Hein ?

- La vérité ?

- Tu veux savoir si j'ai tiré, c'est ça, pourquoi tu ne me le demandes pas ?

- Non.

- Non ?

- Je sais que tu n'as pas tiré.

Tony sourit nerveusement en se frottant l'arrière de la tête et s'avance de nouveau de Gibbs pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de lui à présent malgré les barreaux qui les séparent.

- Tu as l'air sûr de toi ?

- C'est le cas.

- Tes trippes ne se trompent jamais hein ? Et toi tu me connais tellement bien, qu'il t'est impossible de croire que j'aie pu descendre aussi bas. Mais qui te dit finalement, que ce n'est pas celui que tu as côtoyé depuis toutes ces années qui se trouve en face de toi ? Regarde-moi à ton tour et dis-moi franchement ce que tu vois ?

- Je te vois toi.

- Mouai ça ne vaut pas grand-chose.

- Je vois l'agent que j'aie recruté y a dix ans et qui a besoin d'aide et de soutien. Et je suis celui qu'il te faut pour remonter la pente.

- Franchement Gibbs, tu me dirais que tu n'es pas déçu de moi que je ne te croirais pas.

Tu sais pourquoi je transpire autant ? C'est parce que mon corps me réclame ce que je prends depuis des jours sans que toi ou moi nous nous en rendions compte.

Ma tête, elle, est un vrai chantier tellement elle me lance. D'un côté elle me dit de résister à cette envie perverse et de l'autre, elle me demande de lui donner ce qui lui fait oublier que je ne suis qu'un petit moins que rien. Un agent sénior qui n'a pas su prendre les bonnes décisions alors que son coéquipier avait besoin de lui. Au lieu de cela c'est lui qui m'a protégé et mis sa vie en danger, pour moi.

Et toi, t'étais où ? Bah tu n'étais pas là et tu ne l'as pas été plus par la suite quand j'avais besoin de toi à l'hôpital. Oh bien sûr tu venais tous les jours mais pas une seule fois tu m'as dit ou fais ressentir tout simplement, que ce qui était arrivé n'avait rien avoir avec moi. Et ne me parle pas de cette stupide jambe !

- C'est bon, tu as fini ?

- Oui.

- Alors écoute-moi bien. Ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt est bien la faute d'une personne en effet mais sûrement pas de toi.

- Evidement Paxton !

- Non !

- Alors qui ? Le dernier des Mohicans ?

- Moi !

Tony regarde interloqué Gibbs à cet aveu.

- Qui vous a donné l'ordre d'aller interroger Paxton qui n'avait plus toute sa tête ?

Et qui vous a laissé y aller seul ?

Qui n'arrive même plus à se concentrer au travail parce qu'en face de son bureau se trouve le bureau vide de son agent sénior ?

Qui est responsable réellement de cette équipe, de Mon Equipe ?

Qui essaie par tous les moyens de te faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes que tu en fais parti et que je ne te laisserais jamais seul quoiqu'il arrive ?

Qui ?

Tony baisse les yeux de honte à tout ça, alors que Gibbs tout en libérant sa tirade son ton montait pour montrer sa propre haine qu'il avait envers lui-même.

- Alors maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui s'est réellement passé ce soir. Je me fou de savoir si tu étais sobre ou pas, défoncé et les raisons de celà, ça c'est un autre problème qu'on réglera plus tard. Il ne nous reste que quelques minutes et il faut que je sache pour te faire sortir de là et te ramener à la maison.

Tony soupire en fermant les yeux puis se tourne pour aller retrouver place sur son lit tout en boitant n'ayant pas sa béquille puis croise ses mains entre ses jambes pour prendre un temps d'arrêt avant de répondre à Gibbs en tournant la tête vers lui les yeux remplis de larmes.

- J'ai tiré sur deux hommes, dont l'un a trouvé la mort et l'autre étant un flic sous couverture. J'ai tiré sur un flic Gibbs.

Gibbs ne sait pas quoi répondre à cette soudaine révélation tombant complètement des nues et reste figé sur Tony. Le jugeant du regard, il essaie d'assimiler cette phrase tout en essayant d'apercevoir une lueur de mensonge sur l'expression de son agent pour savoir si ce n'est pas qu'une stratégie de diversion pour l'éloigner une fois de plus de lui, mais Tony lui-même a l'air persuadé de ce qu'il avance.

Puis d'un coup Tony se met à rire, un rire que toutes personnes étrangères aurait qualifié comme franc et sincère or pour Gibbs, il ne peut que reconnaitre un mal-être dans ce rire forcé.

- Y a comme un rhinocéros qui vient de passer dans cette cellule.

Gibbs fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension alors que Tony s'allonge sur le lit en grimaçant tout en ramenant sa jambe blessée dessus puis pose une main derrière sa nuque.

- C'est ce que Ziva m'a dit une fois au lieu de dire un éléphant pour montrer un silence gêné*. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Dis-lui et aux autres aussi, et ne me dis pas que je n'aie pas le droit vu mon état, que je suis désolé. Quant à nous on se retrouve au tribunal, t'auras qu'à faire mon avocat, l'avocat du Diable dans ce cas-là.

- Tony ?

- Bonne nuit Boss.

* * *

_*Oui, oui dans le 8*21 quand ils sont dans la voiture en surveillance. PBG défi réussi ?_

_Bon ben voilou, alors, alors qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_La fic n'est évidement pas finie mais je vous dis à bientôt, je fais une petite pause. Pour celles que je suis, selon si je capte internet, peut-être que je pourrais vous suivre et reviewer._

**Bye bye les amigos^^ Buenas vacaciones, Gute Ferien, Happy holidays, Jiéri kuàile, Buone vacanze, et bien entendu Bonnes Vacances;)**


	13. Aux portes de l'Enfer !

**Kikou !**

Enfin la suite de cette fic. Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps mais pour me faire pardonner je vous poste un long chapitre.

Je tiens à préciser aussi que se trouve quelques mots "vulgaires" dans ce chapitre mais je pense que même les meilleurs peuvent en dire^^

Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps mais je tiens évidement, avant votre lecture, vous dire un grand merci pour vos reviews.

_DiNozzo-Ncis :_ Tony est à vrai dire complétement perdu. J'espère que tu vas également aimer ce chapitre.

_Annadriya :_ Merci, c'est vrai que ce mot n'était pas évident à mettre mais je suis contente d'avoir réussi.

_Deydy :_ Merci à toi de me suivre et de me laisser ton avis, surtout que tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais faire ressentir.

_Coco :_ Tu as raison de flipper pour la suite car Tony deviens de plus en plus mal.

_PBG :_ *ne cahe pas son sourire de fierté d'avoir réussi le défi* Quand tu veux pour un autre ! Très très contente aussi que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent et je suis épaté pour ta review sérieuse;) Va tu réussir à le rester avec ce chapitre ?

_Gwen :_ Ah peut-être que gibbs va finir par le tuer ce lieutenant qui sait. Au moins il sera avec Tony;)

_Ncislove12 :_ Chapitre encore un peu centré sur Tony et Gibbs, j'espère que tu ne va pas te lasser.

_Lili :_ Quatre longues reviews mais que dire ? Le mot merci me semble si dérisoire mais je te le dis quand même avec un "m" majuscule pour faire mieux : Merci ma Lili. Tu veux un happy end, on verra mais en tout cas ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, hélas ou pas, à toi de voir.

_Miryam.c :_ Mais tes reviews sont gigantesques, mais j'adore, je les aimes, je t'aime (en tout bien tout honneur). Quatre de plus est. Un grand Merci, vraiment. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise et ton compliment sur mon écriture me touche vraiment, ze suis toute memeue^^

Bon ben maintenant que vous dire d'autre que **bonne lecture.**

* * *

"- Je t'interdis de dire de telles conneries à qui que ce soit, tu entends DiNozzo ?"

Tony continue de regarder le plafond de sa cellule alors que son patron parle entre ses dents tout en le pointant de son index pour éviter de hurler et d'ameuter toute la caserne.

"- Pourquoi, si c'est la vérité !"

Gibbs va pour rétorquer mais une lumière soudaine le coupe dans son élan. Il tourne la tête et ramène son bras le long du corps pour voir au fond du couloir menant aux cellules, la porte donnant sur les bureaux, ouverte sur un Cole planté en son centre pour montrer que cette petite visite nocturne est terminée.

Gibbs reporte donc son attention sur Tony et lui chuchote d'un ton très colérique malgré tout.

"- Tu fermes ta gueule Tony, tant que toutes les pièces du puzzle n'ont pas été assemblées. Ai-je été assez clair ?"

Pour réponse, Tony soupire bruyamment et se tourne sur son lit, face au mur, comme un repli pour couper tout contact avec l'extérieur.

Pour Gibbs cela est difficile à voir et attrape donc un barreau avec sa main en le serrant assez fort pour contenir sa rage et approche son visage au plus près de la grille de fer pour bien articuler une dernière phrase.

"- J'exige une réponse DiNozzo. Ai-je été assez clair ?

- Oui, ok, bien je me tairais, t'es content ?"

Un raclement de gorge forcé venant de Cole pour montrer son impatience fait retomber la pression de Gibbs. Il se détend un instant puis s'écarte des barreaux et reprend d'une voix normale et beaucoup plus douce.

"- Je reviens demain, tache de te reposer. Je m'occupe de tout, je ne lâcherais rien et surtout pas toi."

Puis sans attendre un retour, il se met à marcher le long du couloir pour rejoindre la sortie, laissant, sans vraiment qu'il en ait envie, son agent dans une position plus bas que terre, tant au niveau santé moral que dans la situation dans laquelle il se trouve.

A mi-chemin, il croise le gardien des cellules, qu'il avait mis dehors pour être tranquille, reprendre son poste, puis passe à côté de Cole sans le regarder, qui referme la porte derrière eux, une fois passé.

Gibbs sillonne les bureaux, les poings crispés, puis passe entre Ziva et McGee toujours debout devant le bureau du lieutenant attendant son retour, et s'est sans s'arrêter et sans un regard pour eux, qu'il leur somme de le suivre.

"- On y va !"

Cole s'assoit sur sa chaise de bureau en s'affalant une fois de plus dessus faisant ainsi pencher le dossier en arrière et croise ses mains derrière sa nuque alors qu'il regarde les agents du NCIS quitter son lieu de travail sachant très bien que ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'il les voit, cette affaire ne faisant que commencer.

* * *

Tony se retrouvant seul de nouveau, dans une obscurité quasi-totale, adopte une position fœtale en tremblant légèrement plus qu'avant.

Gibbs, au-moins, lui faisait penser à autre chose même s'il se serait bien passé de ce petit entretien plus paternel qu'autre chose, mais à présent, seul une chose le hante.

Pas la peur d'être enfermé, il l'est déjà, ni celle d'être désigné coupable, se sentant déjà comme tel, mais une chose impossible de défaire de son esprit, qui lui faisait oublier sa douleur.

Une chose qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle était plus néfaste que bénéfique au final.

Une chose que son corps et son système nerveux ne peuvent plus se passer en en ayant eu plus que de raison dans des circonstances involontaires à lui-même.

Une chose, qu'il ne veut pas se passer tout de suite croyant que cela pourrait l'aider.

Il ferme les yeux en se recroquevillant encore plus sur lui-même rongé par cette envie perverse d'avoir des antidouleurs ou toute autre chose qui pourrait le détendre un tant soit peu.

La transpiration ainsi que les grelottements liés à ce manque gagnent du terrain et d'un coup il rouvre les yeux ne supportant plus cette douleur, pas que physique, qui s'est propagée d'une rapidité étonnante.

Il s'assoit tant bien que mal sur le rebord de son lit, le buste ainsi que sa tête penchés en avant, tout en continuant de trembler, faisant ainsi couler quelques gouttes de sueur au sol. Il referme les yeux tout en faisant des va-et-vient d'avant en arrière pour se concentrer et ainsi faire redescendre une envie de nausée qui vient à présent le narguer.

Une fois refoulée, il rouvre les yeux et trouve assez de force pour se lever et ainsi aller vers le tout petit lavabo meublant sa cellule pour s'asperger le visage mais cela, mis à part la fraicheur de l'eau bienvenue, ne lui permet pas d'aller mieux pour autant et décide de se diriger de l'autre côté de sa cellule tout en boitant dangereusement.

Une fois arrivée, une traversée d'à peine trois mètres qui lui a semblé être une traversée interminable, s'agrippe aux barreaux de fer de sa cellule en calant sa tête entre deux pour essayer de regarder le long du couloir, chose pratiquement infaisable étant dans la dernière.

Il ferme donc les paupières un instant pour se donner un semblant de courage et décide d'appeler d'une voix devenue lourde.

"- Eh oh, y a quelqu'un ?"

Se rendant compte de sa voix à peine audible, il se racle la gorge avant de recommencer cette-fois avec une détermination beaucoup plus présente.

"- Y a-t-il quelqu'un ?"

L'officier de garde se lève de sa chaise et se dirige vers la cellule de Tony d'un pas lent n'ayant pas vraiment envie de s'y diriger.

"- Aller, s'il vous plaît !"

L'officier arrive enfin et se stoppe à un mètre des barreaux traitant Tony comme un criminel.

"- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive l'estropié ?"

Tony se détache des barreaux qu'il se servait comme appui pour montrer un semblant de dignité mais l'officier n'est pas dupe et fronce les sourcils en voyant l'état physique de Tony, comprenant rapidement, en en ayant côtoyé plus d'un, qu'il est en début de crise de manque.

"- Euh je . . ., je n'ai pas pris mon traitement pour ma jambe hier soir et, . . . et je, il me le faut, la douleur, enfin même sans ça, pour éviter la phlébite, demander à mon médecin si vous ne me croyez pas !"

L'officier eut un instant avant de répondre alors que Tony avale difficilement sa salive avant de s'attraper d'une main à un barreau, les vertiges venant se rajouter aux autres symptômes.

"- C'est ce que je vais faire.

- Merci, vraiment merci.

- Mouai !"

Et s'est en regardant de haut Tony, que l'officier le quitte pour aller rejoindre, non pas le lieutenant pour demander si c'est la réalité, mais son bureau et son journal à la page des sports.

Tony, persuadé qu'il va avoir son traitement dans les minutes qui suivent, retourne s'asseoir pour attendre, en restant focalisé sur la sensation qu'il aura après l'avoir eu pour tenir le coup.

* * *

Peu de temps avant, juste après sa sortie du poste de police, Gibbs après avoir attendu quelques secondes agrippé au volant de sa voiture à l'arrêt, des secondes paraissant des heures pour McGee côté passager et pour Ziva à l'arrière n'osant pas dire quoi que ce soit ne voulant pas faire éclater la colère non dissimulée de leur patron, avait finalement donné ses ordres tout en démarrant le moteur avant d'enclencher la première pour démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues.

Il avait sommé McGee de faire des recherches avec l'ordinateur portable qu'il avait emmené sur ce fameux Emeric Cali. Il avait ensuite déposé Ziva à l'hôtel pour qu'elle finisse de rassembler les preuves se trouvant dans la chambre de Tony et ainsi les envoyer au plus vite à Abby.

Puis avait repris la route, toujours avec McGee, pour aller à l'endroit des crimes que son agent a soi-disant commis, pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

A présent sur les lieux, Gibbs se retrouve blasé de n'avoir rien trouvé, la police scientifique ayant visiblement bien fait son travail. Il retourne donc dans la voiture où il y retrouve McGee toujours sur son ordinateur.

"- Parlez-moi McGee !

- Emeric Cali, trente-huit ans, né à New-York, fils unique d'une famille plutôt aisée, son père étant le directeur d'une banque. Fiché plusieurs fois pour détention de médicaments sans ordonnance. Jamais arrêté pour violence ou crime avec aggravation. Il a fait une cure de désintoxication suite à une décision du juge puis est repassé une nouvelle fois au tribunal avec comme verdict un séjour de huit mois en prison pour une sanction disciplinaire mais en est sorti au bout de cinq pour bonne conduite. Aucune arme connue à son actif.

- Nous sommes sans rien alors si je comprends bien. Réfléchissons. Un dealer a été abattu, les autres se sont enfuis, et un flic est à l'hôpital, et au milieu de tout se merdier, nous avons Tony.

- Bah euh, Abby n'a pas encore examiné la seringue retrouvée dans la chambre de Tony. Peut-être trouvera-t-elle les empreintes d'Emeric et non celles de Tony ? Au moins ça prouvera qu'il a été drogué à son insu et qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal.

- Ce n'est pas lui qui a tiré McGee, drogué ou non.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, je . . . je voulais juste . . .

- Je sais McGee, je sais !"

Gibbs se passe une main lasse sur le visage visiblement fatigué par cette histoire alors que McGee baisse les yeux un instant lui aussi nerveux de ce qui pourrait arriver à son collègue devenu un ami au fil du temps.

"- Il nous faut quelque-chose."

Tout en disant cela dans un souffle, Gibbs tourne la tête machinalement sur le côté pour regarder une dernière fois le terrain de basket et fronce les sourcils en voyant bouger vers les poubelles.

"- Vous avez vu ?"

McGee redresse la tête puis se penche un peu vers Gibbs pour examiner l'extérieur par la fenêtre côté conducteur.

"- Quoi donc ?

- Y a quelque chose là-bas !

- C'est peut-être un chat.

- Bah on va vite le savoir", et en même temps Gibbs sort de la voiture.

McGee étonné, sort également de la voiture rapidement et y fait le tour pour rejoindre son patron qui traverse d'un pas rapide le terrain tout en surveillant vers les poubelles de l'autre côté du périmètre de sécurité délimitant la scène de crime, là où lui semble-t-il, que quelque-chose ou quelqu'un ait élu domicile.

En effet en s'avançant Gibbs revoit bouger et réussi à déterminer l'ombre d'une silhouette humaine se reflétant sur le mur grâce à un lampadaire en face.

Il se met donc à trottiner se doutant de la suite.

Lui et McGee arrivent devant les bennes à ordures au moment où un homme avec sweat à capuche sort de nulle part jetant sur McGee une poubelle le déstabilisant légèrement puis réussit à prendre la fuite.

McGee se met donc à sa poursuite alors que Gibbs bifurque sur la droite dans une petite ruelle espérant le devancer et ainsi le stopper dans sa course car un homme prenant la fuite a sûrement des choses à cacher suite à ce qu'il aurait pu voir ou faire.

* * *

Plusieurs longues minutes se sont écoulées pour Tony et toujours pas de signe de son traitement. Les mains sur son visage cachant à peine toutes ses grimaces dues à la douleur qu'il ressent suite à ce manque de plus en plus présent et pesant sur son organisme, il se lève d'un coup accompagné d'un cri de rage puis se redirige vers les barreaux pour hurler de toutes ses forces.

"- Espèce de salaud ! Vous n'êtes qu'un fils de . . . Argh !"

Tony pose ses mains sur sa tête et agrippe une poignée de cheveux de chaque côté n'en pouvant plus.

Alerté par les cris, l'officier fait appel à d'autres mais aussi au lieutenant Cole puis se dirigent tous ensemble devant la cellule où ils y trouvent Tony à genoux au centre de sa cellule complètement recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Connaissant les conséquences qu'il peut y avoir à cause d'une crise de manque, l'officier de garde ouvre la cellule pour en laisser entrer deux autres, pour évacuer le prisonnier et ainsi l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Les deux officiers s'avancent rapidement alors que les deux autres, étant à l'extérieur, restent sur leur garde au cas où. Cole regarde la scène avec tout le dégoût que lui inspire l'agent du NCIS venant d'apprendre que son homme blessé est dans le coma à présent suite à sa blessure par balle dans l'abdomen qu'il est sûr que Tony lui a infligé.

Les deux officiers attrapent Tony chacun par un bras pour le mettre sur ses pieds, lorsque Tony, sans qu'ils aient le temps de réagir, se dégage d'un côté dans un élan d'adrénaline, en poussant l'officier qui attéri au sol sur le dos et se relève d'un coup avec l'autre officier qu'il enlace de son avant-bras par la gorge tout en récupérant le Taser à sa ceinture de son autre bras qu'il place ensuite sur le côté du cou de son otage.

Les officiers restés en dehors de la cellule ont aussitôt dégainé leur Taser également n'étant pas armés pour une question de sécurité justement. Le lieutenant Cole, lui, vise Tony de son arme de service.

"- Lâche-le tout de suite ou ça va mal se terminer, crois-moi.

- Non ! Il m'a menti, réplique Tony en désignant d'un geste de la tête l'officier de garde.

"- Je voulais juste mon traitement rien d'autre.

- Nous sommes en pleine nuit, nous n'avons pas réussi à joindre ton médecin DiNozzo.

- Vous me mentez, vous croyez que je suis un drogué mais c'est faux !"

Le lieutenant Cole, voyant juste de la détresse dans les yeux larmoyants de l'agent, abaisse son arme lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne place dans son étui puis place ses deux mains bien en évidence devant lui pour calmer ainsi le jeu.

"- Ok, écoute Tony, regarde-moi, tout va bien.

- Je veux juste un truc pour ma jambe, rien d'autre.

- D'accord, on s'était mal compris. On va t'aider, mais d'abord tu vas le lâcher."

Tony semble hésiter et regarde un à un les officiers le tenant toujours en joue.

Pendant ce laps de temps, Cole fait un signe très discret à l'officier resté à terre que Tony a poussé plus tôt, qu'il comprend, puisqu'il acquiesce d'un hochement de tête au moment où Tony reprend le contact visuel avec le lieutenant.

"- Qui me dit que vous ne me mentez pas encore ?

- Voyons Tony ! Tu crois vraiment que ça me plaît de te voir dans cet état. Tu crois que ça me plaît d'être dans cette situation alors que dans une demi-heure je rentre chez moi pour aller me reposer et retrouver ma femme."

Voyant que le lieutenant à toute l'attention de Tony, l'officier à terre en profite pour sortir discrètement son Taser.

"- Aller Tony, n'aggrave pas ton cas. Que dirait ton patron s'il te voyait faire ça, hein ?

- Gibbs ! C'est l'agent Gibbs !

- Ouais ben je peux t'assurer qu'il serait très déçu."

Cette phrase eu son impact puisque Tony semble réfléchir et lentement baisse son bras tenant le Taser.

"- C'est ça Tony, c'est bien. Maintenant lâche le gardien doucement."

Tony obtempère et baisse à présent son bras entourant la gorge de l'officier qui se dégage rapidement alors que Tony se met à pleurer en se laissant tomber à genoux complétement épuisé avant de ressentir une forte douleur sous laquelle son corps tout entier se contracte et se raidit.

En effet, l'officier resté à terre dans la cellule, sur le côté de Tony, sous les ordres du lieutenant, a déclenché son Taser faisant projeter deux électrodes venant s'ancrer dans les côtes de Tony lui provoquant ainsi une forte décharge électrique jusqu'à ce que Tony s'écroule complètement au sol, inconscient.

Le lieutenant Cole pénètre dans la cellule et enlève le Taser resté dans la main de Tony à présent allongé sur le côté les yeux clos.

Il le regarde un instant, debout à côté de lui, avant de secouer la tête puis ressort de la cellule.

"- Emmenez-moi ce p'tit con à l'infirmerie et qu'on lui donne du méthadone. Ensuite, mettez-le en cellule de dégrisement, je ne veux plus voir ce batard dans mon service."

* * *

_*se racle la gorge pour attirer l'attention*_

_Alors, alors, ce chapitre ? Pas trop long, pas trop . . . trop ?_

_Je ne vous garantie pas un postage rapide pour la suite mais avouez que je ne vous laisse pas sur la faim avec cette fin, non ?_


	14. Pour lui

**Kiloucoucou !**

Et oui vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi ! Me voici de retour après plusieurs jours de vacances supplémentaires plutôt fatigantes je dois dire, mais je ne vais pas me plaindre.

En tout cas, je suis là et pour de bon, avec la suite des mésaventures de notre italien préféré.

Ce chapitre est écrit de façon inhabituel pour ma part, mais, que ce soit pour vous ou pour moi, il fallait se remettre dans le bain de cette histoire.

J'espère que vous aimerez quand même.

Je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre individuellement aujourd'hui mais merci à tous pour vos reviews.

Quant à moi je rattrape mon retard de lecture dans la semaine, promis.

Aller, **bonne lecture**.

* * *

_« Courir. J'ai toujours détesté courir. Pourquoi dès que je m'approche de quelqu'un maintenant il se met à courir ? Ai-je vraiment la tête d'un agent fédéral ? Ça se résume à ça alors maintenant, quand on me voit on se méfie de moi. Super ! Et lui d'ailleurs, il compte aller où comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il cache ? De quoi a-t-il peur s'il se fait arrêter ? En tout cas, il est mal tombé car je ne suis pas d'humeur et Gibbs encore moins. Je n'aime pas courir, surtout de nuit dans des petites ruelles aussi sombres. C'est vrai qu'il fait sombre. Je déteste le noir aussi, à part le chocolat noir bien sûr. Mmm du chocolat, qu'est-ce que j'ai faim. Pour quoi en plus je suis là ? Pour être à la poursuite d'un petit malin pas très malin. Ok ça, ce serait plutôt Tony qu'il l'aurait dit, mais bon c'est vrai en même temps. On peut tomber dans une embuscade à tout moment. Pas grave, je l'aurais, il le faut. Respire Tim, respire, t'as encore du souffle, ne le lâche pas, aller, il ne faut pas que tu le perdes de vue, pour lui, pour Tony. Oui Tony, pour toi je vais l'avoir »_

- Arrêtez-vous NCIS !

* * *

_« Ok, que te dit ton instinct mon vieux. Heureusement que je viens d'entendre McGee, au moins je sais que je suis passé devant eux, mais maintenant, droite ou gauche. Il ne faut pas que je me trompe sinon il risque de nous passer sous le nez. Il a l'avantage, il connait les lieux, il est chez lui. Réfléchis vite. Je vais arrêter ce petit . . . Ok calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment de craquer. C'est bon je l'attends là, il va passer par là, je le sens. Aller Jethro regarde autour de toi pour trouver quelque-chose pour t'aider. Bah voilà ! Un manche à balai cassé dans la rue ! Bah voyons, c'est de vraies poubelles ces ruelles, mais ça me fera très bien l'affaire pour l'arrêter dans son élan. Il fuit, il a vu ou entendu quelque-chose c'est sûr et je compte bien savoir quoi. Il faut qu'il parle. Je le ferais parler pour lui, pour Tony. Oui Tony, pour toi je ne lâcherais rien. »_

- Je t'attends espèce de p'tit imbécile !

* * *

_« Bon ben voilà j'ai fait le tour et rassemblé toutes les preuves. Mouais les preuves, ça craint. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'ils reviennent me chercher. J'ai hâte de sortir de cet hôtel délabré et sale. Et surtout mal fréquenté. Qu'est-ce qu'il est venu faire ici bon sang ? Tiens c'est quoi cette musique ? Il vaudrait mieux que je regarde par la fenêtre. Ok une boîte de strip-tease, d'où les traces de rouge à lèvre sur sa chemise. Il y est allé c'est sûr, d'ailleurs la femme regarde par là. Pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça, elle veut ma photo ? Baisse les yeux où je descends te les faire baisser, j'suis pas d'humeur ma belle, voilà c'est bien ! Voilà ses chimpanzés, euh gorilles, ouais c'est pareil remarque. Ils en ont bien des portefeuilles ! Il vaudrait mieux que je me cache pour les observer ! Voilà ! Quoi ? Il traine un homme dans la ruelle derrière, pourquoi ? Les mecs qu'ont trop bu, on les jette normalement, on ne les cache pas. C'est bon y a plus personne. Je vais aller voir, si ça se trouve, ils lui ont fait pareil, et c'est pour ça qu'on n'a pas retrouvé ses papiers. Ils les volent, j'en suis sûre et les droguent si ça se trouve. Ma p'tite Ziva à toi de jouer. Il faut que tu saches. Il te faut des réponses pour lui, pour Tony. Oui Tony, pour toi je vérifie la moindre piste »_

- Tu m'as sorti de l'Enfer une fois, à mon tour.

* * *

_« Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Peu importe je me sens bien. Je me sens flotter. Pourquoi tout est blanc et lumineux ? Mais je suis seul ! Pourquoi je suis seul ? Pourquoi il n'y a rien autour de moi ? Ce n'est pas normal. Réfléchis qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé. Le mieux c'est de fermer les yeux pour le savoir. Voilà ! Je me sens bien quand même. Je suis peut-être mort ! Rouvre les yeux, tu dis n'importe quoi. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je n'étais pas au NCIS ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ! Ils ont l'air pressé ! Kate ? Mais, non, tu es morte. Jenny ? Je suis si heureux de vous revoir. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas su vous protéger toutes les deux. Non, revenez, je vous en prie, ne me laissez pas de nouveau. Maman ? Oh maman, tu me manques tellement toi aussi. Hey aïe ! Ah Gibbs tu es là ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Non pars pas toi aussi. McGee, Abby, Ducky, restez ! Non, ne me laissez pas seul vous aussi, Maman ! Maman ? Referme les yeux, tu délires Tony, tout est faux, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Calme-toi, voilà doucement. Rouvre les yeux maintenant et tout sera fini. Ziva ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où sommes-nous ? Pourquoi tout est blanc ? Bah réponds-moi. Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Qu'est-ce que j'aie fait ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Tu m'en veux c'est ça ? Tu vas me laisser toi aussi ? Bah c'est ça, pars, va-t'en, de toute façon je n'ai besoin de personne. Fous-moi le camp. »_

- Laissez-moi seul tous, je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

* * *

L'homme à la capuche se retourne brièvement dans sa course dans une petite allée où il est obligé de se mettre de côté vu l'espace plus que réduit qu'il y a entre les deux murs, puis se met à sourire en voyant son poursuivant pas encore derrière. Il se remet face devant lui et s'apprête à sortir de cette ruelle quand il trébuche sur quelque-chose. Il s'affale de tout son long au sol tout en s'éraflant le menton au passage. Il pose ses deux mains au sol pour s'aider à se relever, mais une forte pression se fait sentir dans son dos. En effet Gibbs, debout à ses côtés, pose un pied sur son bas des reins pour le mobiliser et lui pose le manche à balai, qu'il s'était servi pour lui faire faire un croche-pied, sur la nuque.

" On ne bouge plus."

L'homme croyant que c'est une arme pose ses mains bien en évidence au moment où McGee arrive par derrière essoufflé mais ne s'arrête pas pour autant se précipitant en renfort. Tout de suite il sort ses menottes pour ainsi le maîtriser les mains dans le dos. Gibbs en profite pour faire le tour de l'homme alors que McGee l'aide à se relever en le tirant par ses poignets à présent immobilisés. Gibbs le dévisage difficilement étant de nuit, sans éclairage à proximité, alors que l'homme baisse la tête pour éviter tout contact visuel. Gibbs s'approche et lui enlève en lui arrachant la capuche forçant ainsi l'homme à le regarder. Gibbs inspire longuement en constatant que l'homme qui lui fait face et en fait un adolescent.

* * *

Ziva avance prudemment dans l'allée sombre où elle a vu au préalable les deux hommes de la boîte de strip-tease y aller avec un homme semblant être inconscient avant de revenir sans lui.

Elle sort son arme de service avec sa lampe de poche dessous la visée au cas où elle en aurait besoin et la range en voyant un homme allongé à plat ventre à terre entre les poubelles au fond de la rue, dans une impasse.

Elle se précipite vers lui, s'agenouille près de lui, le tourne doucement et constate qu'il a les yeux ouverts. Pourtant il ne lui semble pas mort pour autant et d'instinct vérifie ses signes vitaux. Elle y détecte un pouls, faible et irrégulier certes, mais cela signifie tout de même qu'il est vivant. Elle empoigne donc son téléphone pour appeler une ambulance. Elle regarde ensuite machinalement autour d'elle et voit une lueur briller grâce à une lumière au loin se refléter sur un objet.

Elle laisse son patient un instant pour aller voir ce que c'est, et constate que c'est un couteau. Un beau couteau que l'on n'a sans doute pas jeté mais bel et bien perdu. Elle le ramasse avec un mouchoir pour ne pas mettre ses empruntes dessus et l'examine grâce à sa lampe de poche.

" A.D, c'est le couteau de Tony ! J'en étais sûre."

Elle retourne vers l'homme inconscient et prend de nouveau son portable pour joindre Gibbs.

Gibbs entend son portable sonner au moment où il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la voiture. Il fait donc signe à McGee de mettre leur suspect à l'arrière et de garder un œil sur lui alors qu'il décroche.

" Oui Ziva nous arrivons, nous avons peut-être une piste.

- Moi j'en suis presque sûre. J'ai retrouvé le couteau de Tony dans une impasse.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous dans la rue ?

- Ca serait trop long à expliquer mais pour faire court je me trouve avec un homme inconscient vraisemblablement drogué. Il n'a aucun papier sur lui car il vient d'être dépouillé, du moins c'est ce que je pense. Il vient d'être jeté par deux hommes appartenant à la boîte de nuit à côté du motel et je crois que Tony a subi le même traitement.

- Restez où vous êtes, on arrive !

- Ca sera peut-être trop tard. Vu l'heure la boîte va fermer et ils auront le temps de détruire les preuves.

- David je vous interdis d'y aller seule on ne sait pas à qui et à quoi on a à faire.

- Je serais prudente. Dites à McGee de faire un traçage de la carte de crédit de Tony pour voir si je ne me trompe pas.

- Ziva !

- . . .

- David !"

Gibbs raccroche en colère que l'un de ses agents lui désobéisse et monte aussitôt après dans la voiture, côté conducteur, pour démarrer en trombe derrière.

* * *

" Je viens voir comment il va avant de rentrer quelques heures me reposer chez moi.

- Comme un drogué en manque. Il délire. Mais je ne pense pas que ça dure. A mon avis ce n'est pas un habitué. Le sevrage devrait se faire rapidement. Le plus dur dans ces cas-là sont les douze premières heures.

- Quand on l'a arrêté il avait l'air déjà en manque ça devrait être rapide. Pourra-t-il être transféré vers les dix heures.

- Probablement !

- Bien très bien, je reviendrais à ce moment-là. En attendant je veux qu'il n'ait aucune visite. J'ai bien dit aucune.

- Pas de problème.

- Ne vous laissez pas influencer par un agent du NCIS, l'agent Gibbs pour être plus précis. Et s'il vous cause des problèmes faites intervenir le directeur je sais quel parti il prendra.

- Bien lieutenant Cole.

- Bon courage.

- Merci. Mais juste une chose avant.

- Oui Erin ?

- Sur son bras gauche j'ai remarqué une trace de piqure !

- Et ?

- Avec un bleu autour.

- Rien de bien méchant.

- Non ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce bleu prouve qu'on lui a injecté une substance de force.

- Et alors ?

- Il ne s'est pas drogué tout seul lieutenant.

- Ca change quelque-chose ?

- Bah ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère tout de même.

- Erin ! Il me semble qu'il avait plusieurs produits néfastes dans le sang, dont de l'alcool. On l'a peut-être drogué, mais on ne l'a sûrement pas forcé à boire. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il a envoyé un des nôtres à l'hôpital ?

- Non lieutenant.

- Dans ce cas pas la peine d'émettre ce petit détail dans son dossier médical ou à qui que ce soit.

- Mais c'est illég . . .

- Vous ai-je dit que Nick est dans le coma et qu'il ne va peut-être pas passer la nuit ?

- Mon dieu !

- N'en parlez à personne, s'il vous plaît, pour la famille de Nick, sinon les juges seraient capables de lui trouver une excuse à ce pourri. Mais il n'y a aucune excuse pour ce qu'il a fait, croyez-moi.

- D'accord, je vais rectifier son dossier.

- Bien, merci, c'est mieux pour tout le monde, vous verrez."

* * *

_Et voiloù alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_

_Puis PBG, je n'ai pas oublié ton défi^^_


	15. Tout s'enchaîne

**Kikou !**

Bon je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner pour se retard inacceptable, mais je suis en pleine formation alors forcément j'ai beaucoup moins le temps et pour lire et pour écrire.

Alors pour me faire un tant soit peu pardonner, je vous ai fait un chapitre plutôt long, chapitre, qui d'ailleurs, m'a donné, pour la première fois, beaucoup de mal à être écrit.

Je n'étais pas du tout partis avec ce début puis après plusieurs essais, j'ai opté pour celui-là, car oui, je sais où je veux en venir mais non, l'écriture ne veux pas suivre, alors autant dire que j'attends avec impatience votre avis.

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews mais j'ai comme l'impression que vous aimez moins qu'au début.

Mais bon pas grave peut-être allez-vous raccrocher avec ce chapitre qui annonce forcément une suite. . .

*sourire sournois de l'auteure*

Puis encore une fois je dois m'excuser pour les fautes n'ayant plus de béta.

*fait une moue d'enfant chagriné*

Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

Bon, je sais je parle trop mais ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avez pas vu, mais je vous laisse et vous souhaite **bonne lecture.**

* * *

Elle sortit rapidement de l'ascenseur à son étage très contrariée, d'ailleurs le pli entre ses deux sourcils en était la preuve.

Elle pénétra d'un pas tout aussi rapide dans son laboratoire et alluma la lumière puis tous ses ordinateurs. Une fois fait, elle actionna la porte qui fit séparation entre son laboratoire et son bureau avec sa télécommande et s'y dirigea pour enfin se mettre à l'aise en enlevant sa veste qu'elle déposa sur son portemanteau. Enfin, à l'aise était un grand mot car elle n'arriva pas à enlever ce très mauvais pressentiment qu'elle avait.

Elle regarda ensuite l'heure pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle avait été réveillée à cinq heures trente-deux du matin, heure pour le moins inhabituelle pour se rendre à son travail mais tout à fait plausible malgré tout. Hélas, elle qui adorait se rendre en ces lieux, là ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, car quelque chose n'allait pas et elle le savait puisqu'elle pouvait énumérer plusieurs points à ce sujet.

Déjà, c'était Ziva qui l'avait appelé pour lui dire de se rendre au NCIS et qu'elle arriverait par la suite avec des preuves à analyser. Ziva pas Gibbs !

Ensuite, le mot "preuves" était le mot qui la chagrinait le plus.

Des preuves !

Quelles indices feraient les preuves de quoi, qui feraient la preuve de quoi, pour prouver quoi et pourquoi ? Voilà à quoi songeait-elle.

Quelles preuves mériteraient d'être analysées aussi rapidement ne pouvant pas attendre l'aube ?

Ces questions, elle se les répétait en boucle depuis cet appel.

Et pour l'instant elle avait trouvé une seule réponse possible à tout cela. Que c'était forcément des preuves que quelquechose d'horrible s'était produit sur une personne de son entourage. Elle le savait et elle en était sûre.

Ziva n'était pas rentrée dans les détails visiblement pressée, fatiguée et sûrement énervée, elle l'avait ressenti à son timbre de voix.

Tout en marchant de long en large dans son laboratoire avec son portable entre ses mains, Abby, les sourcils froncés, essaya de rassembler tant bien que mal ses pensées pour essayer de comprendre.

« Ok, commença-t-elle à voix haute malgré qu'elle soit seule, toute la journée Gibbs a été contrarié et même extrêmement bizarre. A prendre dans le sens du poil si j'ose dire tellement il était sur les nerfs. D'après McGee, Tony en était la cause. Bien sûr, sur ce coup-là, il avait raison, même moi je l'étais, après tout, il était rentré chez lui de l'hôpital sans nous le dire. Gibbs avait pris deux jours de congés par la suite et qu'on ne m'enlève pas l'idée de la tête, je le sais pertinemment, que c'était pour rester avec lui, d'ailleurs c'est trop, mais alors trop, trop mignon. Enfin bref, il était quand même revenu au NCIS parce que Tony s'était fait la belle. Ah Tony y a des fois où vraiment tu fais n'importe quoi. Moi la première j'aimerais te mettre un slap bien mérité !

Donc récapitulons: Tony part, ok, Gibbs s'inquiète, ce n'est pas normal, Gibbs ne s'inquiète jamais sans raison et pour finir, tous partent pour apparemment une enquête, . . . mais OUI c'est ça ! Ducky ! Ducky n'y est pas allé, donc pas de corps, donc . . . Abby ma chère, il est temps de faire marcher ton talent à faire parler les gens et pour ça j'ai La personne idéale pour cet interrogatoire. »

Elle s'arrêta net dans son élan après toute cette réflexion et composa un numéro sur son téléphone portable.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la ville, dans une Chevrolet, McGee, côté passager, se tenait tant bien que mal à la poignée plafonnière du véhicule, son visage pâle se sentant malade à la conduite très brusque et rapide que lui offrit le conducteur. Il entendit son téléphone sonner et prit un instant avant de saisir son courage à deux mains pour tenter le risque de se lâcher pour ainsi le récupérer dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il regarda l'émetteur avant de rouler des yeux sachant très bien où cette conversation allait le mener, puis décrocha.

« Abby !

- McGee écoute, tu vas tout de suite me dire ce qu'il se passe. J'en ai marre d'être sur la touche, de ne rien savoir. Je veux et j'exige des explications là, tout de suite, maintenant.

- Abby !

- Quoi ? Tu es avec Gibbs ? Tu ne peux pas me parler ? Passe-le-moi !

- Nan, ce n'est pas ça ! » lui répondit-il d'entre ses dents alors que la voiture s'engagea dans un virage à une vitesse telle qu'il ressentit les effets d'une centrifugeuse.

« Tu as l'air crispé McGee, tu es en voiture, il conduit ?

- Non, pire, c'est Ziva.

- Je vais prier les dieux de la route dans toutes les langues pour qu'ils te protègent McGee mais seulement parce que je veux avoir le privilège de te torturer si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il se passe.

- Abby nous sommes en route avec Ziva nous arrivons dans quarante minutes. »

Ziva tourna la tête vers lui à cette phrase et avec un sourire malicieux accéléra de plus belle ce qui le fit plaquer sur son dossier.

« Trente, se reprend-il alors. Trente minutes plutôt. Enfin, si on arrive.

- Je ne veux pas attendre, je veux savoir McGee !

- On t'emmène des preuves à analyser.

- Oh sans blague ! C'est donc pour ça que je suis dans mon labo alors qu'il fait encore nuit. J'aurais pensé que c'était pour un petit déjeuner très matinal avec mon spectromètre masse. »

McGee soupira à cette remarque des plus sarcastique en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'Abby continua.

« Tu sais quoi McGee ? Si tu ne me dis pas ce que je veux savoir et ben . . . et bien je dirais à Ziva que tu as encore les photos d'elle en bikini sur la plage. »

McGee ouvra de grands yeux avant de répondre sur un ton défensif.

« Mais ce n'est pas vrai, je, . . . » Il tourna légèrement les yeux vers la conductrice concentrée sur la route puis chuchota « . . . je les ai jeté.

- Ah ouai, peut-être, mais à ton avis, de qui de nous deux croira-t-elle ?

- Tony à des ennuis ! » Répondit-il alors précipitamment de peur qu'Abby exécute sa menace et que, bien sûr, il en subisse les conséquences avec Ziva.

« Je le savais ! Quel genre de problèmes ?

- Il est soupçonné de meurtre.

- Quoi, C'est tout !

- Comment ça c'est tout ?

- Bah ce n'est pas la première fois et il s'en est toujours sorti. A moins que tu ne me dises pas tout ! McGee !

- La police à plusieurs preuves qui l'accusent.

- Moui mais encore ?

- Dont des résidus de poudre sur lui ainsi que son arme personnelle Abby.

- Sûrement de la légitime défense. Rien d'autre ?

- . . .

- McGee ?

- Il a, du moins, il semblerait qu'il a également blessé un flic sous couverture et . . . et il a avoué à Gibbs qu'il l'avait fait.

- . . .

- Abby ?

- Où est Gibbs ?

- Il est resté sur place, on a peut-être un témoin de la scène. Il louera une voiture pour ses déplacements. Il n'a pas voulu que l'un d'entre nous reste avec lui et vu l'humeur massacrante dans laquelle il est, on n'a pas cherché à discuter. Puis ce n'est pas plus mal, je pourrais t'aider et Ziva fera des recherches sur le flic sous couverture, on ne sait jamais peut-être qu'il n'est pas aussi clean comme tout le monde le pense.

- Il n'a pas pu faire ça, ce n'est pas possible, il a dû sûrement se passer quelque-chose, dit-elle alors d'un ton bas, plus à elle-même qu'à McGee.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Abby on va le sortir de là, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- A tout à l'heure.

- Mmm ! »

Abby raccrocha complètement ailleurs et récupéra sa peluche Bert sur son armoire avant de se laisser glisser le long du mur pour se retrouver assise contre. Elle se mit à serrer fort l'animal en peluche lui faisant faire une flatulence pour se réconforter un minimum complètement abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

* * *

McGee regarda pensif son téléphone, chagriné par la peine et l'inquiétude que ces mauvaises nouvelles ont soulevé chez Abby avant de revenir à la réalité sortit de ses pensées par la voix de Ziva.

« Ca va aller ?

- Elle est sous le choc.

- Et toi ? »

McGee releva la tête puis la tourna en direction de la conductrice.

« Ziva, tu crois que Tony, enfin, tu sais ?

- Non je ne sais pas ! Où veux-tu en venir McGee ?

- Bah, est-ce qu'il est possible, enfin penses-tu, qu'il serait capable de, de, enfin, il a avoué, ce n'est pas rien !

- On parle bien de Tony là, non parce que j'aie comme l'impression qu'on est en train de parler de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Oui, excuse-moi, c'est toute cette histoire, ça . . . ça m'inquiète.

- Il n'y pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Avec la perquisition qu'on a fait dans la boite de strip, on a au moins la preuve qu'on l'a drogué. Et la seringue, je suis sûre qu'elle appartenait à ce Emeric et que lui aussi l'a drogué à son insu. Abby trouvera que les empreintes d'Emeric, tu vas voir. Et Gibbs va demander le dossier médical de Tony et là aussi on aura la preuve de ce que j'avance. Puis y a l'ado. Bon d'accord il n'a pas dit un mot pour le moment et a demandé le droit au silence et aussi son droit d'être défendu par un avocat étant mineur. Avocat qui n'arrivera que vers les neuf heures, mais si les flics laissent, enfin ils laisseront Gibbs l'interroger, ils n'auront pas le choix crois-moi, je suis également sûre qu'il a vu quelque-chose sur ce qu'il s'est passé sur le terrain de basket et que Gibbs le fera parler. Et voilà, toute cette histoire ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir. Puis de toute façon y a pas le choix, parce que le NCIS sans Tony . . . et puis je ne veux pas croire que Tony m'ait fait ça . . . enfin ce n'est pas possible, pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble. »

McGee resta perplexe devant toute cette tirade fait par Ziva pour le moins inhabituel de sa part et resta figé sur elle. Elle sentit son regard et détourna le sien de la route une fois, puis deux, avant de lui demander sur un ton défensif.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui y a ?

- Non, non rien !

- Va s'y, dis ?

- Je pensais juste à un truc.

- McGee !

- Toi et Tony, y a déjà eu, enfin entre vous deux, tu vois ?

- Qu'insinues-tu McGee ? . . . Non, non ne réponds pas, je ne préfère pas le savoir, on a déjà un meurtre à résoudre pas la peine d'en rajouter un sur la liste, n'est-ce pas McGee ? »

McGee déglutit difficilement devant le ton sournois et le regard noir que lui lança Ziva ayant très bien compris où il voulait en venir et reporta donc très vite son attention sur le paysage.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Gibbs, assis sur le seul fauteuil présent entre le lit et la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôtel dans laquelle était quelques heures plus tôt son agent, regardait, lumières éteintes, par l'extérieur, plongé dans ses pensées ne trouvant évidemment pas le sommeil.

Il lui semblait que cette enquête pas comme les autres avançait trop doucement à son goût. Il se sentait inefficace en ce moment même.

Il avait bien un témoin qu'il aurait pu interroger avant de l'embarquer au poste mais si ce gamin avait une chose à dire qui pourrait innocenter Tony, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de compromettre cette preuve avec un avocat qui aurait proclamé une de ses lois qui l'aurait fait passé pour agent autoritaire envers un témoin ou suspect, qui aurait annulé l'aveu fait.

C'est donc avec sagesse qu'il avait agi et attendrait neuf heures pour interroger cet adolescent dans les règles même si cela lui en coûtait cher rien qu'au fait d'essayer de garder son calme pour ce faire.

En attendant, il repensait à la scène qui s'était passée quelques temps plus tôt, dans la boite juste en face de lui, lorsqu'il était arrivé arme en main avec McGee dans le bâtiment après que Ziva l'ait prévenu par téléphone qu'elle allait intervenir.

Ils étaient tous deux arrivés prêt à passer à l'action s'il en était nécessaire mais une fois pénétrer dans le club, ce qu'ils virent les laissa sur le coup stoïques, avant que lui, trouva le sourire de fierté envers son agent qui avait mis k.-o. les deux gardes de sécurité pour enfin menacer de son arme un autre homme en costume cravate qui n'était autre que le propriétaire de ces lieux et le commanditaire de leur petit trafic. Elle l'avait immobilisé, torse contre une table, tête aplatie par l'arme posée sur sa tempe, les deux bras ramenés en arrière, pour qu'il n'ait d'autres choix que d'obéir et ainsi qu'il ordonne à une de ses filles de montrer tout ce qu'ils cachaient. Et c'est ainsi, que cette dénommée Cristal, avait sorti tous les portefeuilles, cartes de crédit et autres, qu'ils volaient aux clients après les avoir drogués avec de la Toifise, du GHB et autres drogues qu'utilisent en temps normal les violeurs pour laisser leurs victimes conscientes mais complètement vulnérables et qui, bien sûr, les rendaient complètement amnésiques par la suite.

Et parmi tous ces indices, se trouvaient évidement les affaires de Tony. Gibbs avait donc montrer une photo de lui qui se trouvait sur sa carte d'identité puis la femme avait avoué qu'elle l'avait amadoué jusqu'à elle avant de le dépouiller pour enfin le laisser dans la rue.

Gibbs inspira longuement après cette pensée, car ce n'était évidemment pas ceci qui allait sortir son agent du pétrin dans lequel il s'était mis et c'est sans s'en rendre compte, qu'il ferma les yeux pour trouver un sommeil agité, fatigué et épuisé mentalement par tout cela.

* * *

Le jour s'était levé depuis quelques-temps déjà et c'est avec un sourire sournois que le lieutenant Cole pénétra à huit heures pile dans les locaux de son commissariat.

Après avoir fait un salut général au personnel déjà présent, c'est avec deux gardes qu'il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

« Bonjour Erin.

- Lieutenant Cole.

- Comment va notre patient préféré ?

- Il est prêt !

- Bien, très bien. »

Il se dirigea donc par la suite dans les couloirs sombres qui menèrent aux cellules. Il s'arrêta net devant une et sortit sa matraque pour la faire rebondir sur les barreaux ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Tony présent dans la cellule.

« Aller debout paresseux. Un carrosse de première classe t'attend.»

Tony se leva difficilement après sa nuit agitée mais bizarrement il se sentit beaucoup mieux. Mis à part un simple mal de tête sûrement dû au manque de sommeil, il ne ressentit plus ce manque qu'il avait jusqu'à présent. Aucune envie perverse pour laquelle il s'était retrouvé en ces lieux ne vint le narguer et dans son être intérieur, il trouva que c'était déjà un bon point pour cette nouvelle journée, du moins pour le moment.

« Où vous m'emmenez ?

- Dans un lieu beaucoup plus agréable tu vas voir, où tu pourras faire mumuse avec tous pleins de petits camarades.

- Vous me transférez ?

- Exactement l'italien.

- Je veux voir mon patron. L'agent Gibbs !

- Il n'est pas là. Et oui, tu es tout seul mon gars. »

Tony baissa les yeux en assimilant cette phrase et songea que ce n'était pas plus mal après tout.

« Aller, avance et mets-toi dos à la grille, les mains dans le dos. »

Tony obtempéra sans d'autres choix et c'est ainsi que le lieutenant Cole le menotta à travers les barreaux avant de le faire sortir de sa cellule.

Tony se fit ensuite escorter par les trois hommes à l'arrière du commissariat, là où un camion de police l'attendait. On le fit monter à l'arrière avant que Cole, un grand sourire aux lèvres, claqua les portes du fourgon.

« On se revoie à ton procès l'estropié. »

Le camion se mit à rouler par la suite avec Tony à l'arrière, accompagné d'un garde pour le surveiller.

Aucune fenêtre ne le lui indiqua le chemin emprunté.

Tony baissa donc la tête dépité une fois de plus par ce moment de solitude, sentant que c'était la fin de sa Descente aux Enfers puisque pour lui, aucun homme ne pouvait descendre plus bas. Et c'est ainsi que le trajet lui parut une éternité, plongé dans une amertume et une honte qui ne le quittaient plus.

La honte d'avoir déçu son mentor l'anéantissait plus que n'importe quelle autre chose.

Ce n'est sûrement qu'au bout d'une heure que le camion s'arrêta enfin. On le fit cette fois ci descendre et là, son cœur se mit à accélérer.

Il regarda le bâtiment face à lui reconnaissant très bien les lieux étant le pénitencier principal de la ville.

Les portes de l'Enfer s'ouvrirent devant lui, c'était à tout ce dont il pensait en ce moment, surtout si quelqu'un apprenait qu'il était un fédéral.

Menottes aux mains, avec une chaine descendant jusqu'à ses chevilles également enchainées, toujours escorté par deux hommes en uniformes, il entra dans la prison où il traversa plusieurs couloirs et autres portes fermées électriquement par sécurité, avant d'arriver dans la pièce principale où y étaient alignées et disposées sur trois étages toutes les cellules.

Un groupe de prisonniers en rang, probablement prêt à sortir pour leur petite ballade matinale, eurent l'obligation de s'arrêter en ligne dos contre le mur le temps qu'il passa. Ils le regardèrent ou plutôt le dévisagèrent tous pour se demander à quel type d'homme ils avaient à faire.

Tony essaya donc de rester le regard le plus fixe possible devant lui pour leur montrer toute son assurance car lui sembla-t-il que la première approche était la plus importante devant ce genre d'individus.

Mais machinalement ou est-ce par instinct, il tourna légèrement la tête vers la fin de ce rang pour y croiser un regard familier.

Tony et l'autre homme, le reconnaissant forcément, ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, le premier bouche bée devinant au sourire qu'afficha le second qu'il cherchera vengeance.

Tony se détourna de lui après l'avoir dépassé puis continua son chemin en espérant que son petit séjour ne s'éternise pas vers sa future cellule.

Mais l'autre homme continua de le suivre du regard en tournant la tête attirant l'attention d'un de ses compagnons.

« Tu connais le nouveau ?

- Oh oui !

- Tu n'as pas l'air content de le revoir !

- C'est à cause de lui que je suis là.

- Ancien camarade ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça. »

* * *

_Et voiloù, pouvais pas faire plus long._

_Alors, alors, ce chapitre ? Une idée peut-être de qui est cet inconnu, connu de Tony ? Euh review please, merci._


End file.
